Contrepoison et conséquences
by Sesshy's wife
Summary: Bankotsu s’est fait empoisonner. Kagura vient confier une nouvelle mission aux Shichinintai. Une tempête fait rage. Et un contrepoison étrange vient pimenter le tout.


**Titre**** :** Contrepoison et conséquences

**Autrice**** :** Sesshy-girl (aka Sesshy's wife)

**Disclaimer**** :** Les personnages de _Inu-Yasha_ ne m'appartiennent pas. Mis à part Sesshômaru, encore une fois, mais je ne reviendrai pas dessus.  
Non, sans rire, Rumiko Takahashi est une bien meilleures mangaka que je ne le serais jamais (si j'essayais un jour), quand bien même je m'entraînerais 1 000 ans !

**Résumé**** :** Bankotsu s'est fait empoisonner. Kagura vient confier une nouvelle mission aux Shichinintai. Une tempête fait rage. Et un contrepoison étrange vient pimenter le tout.

**Couple**** :** Bankotsu/Kagura. Une nouveauté pour moi, qui n'ai jamais vu une seule fic sur ce couple. Enfin un couple . . . Disons qu'il y aura juste quelques petites allusions . . .

**Note**** :** Je remercie Nyx (aka Bankotsu) et Kagura qui, sur le RPG dont je suis l'une des administratrices, nous ont fait quelque chose de magnifique qui m'a donné cette idée. Je les remercie d'autant plus qu'elles m'ont laissé la reprendre, la modifier et l'exploiter.  
Disons que j'ai gardé l'idée principale d'un Bankotsu empoisonné enfermé avec Kagura dans une chambre d'auberge. Sans oublier une petite tempête et un antidote aux effets secondaires . . .  
Le reste, j'ai mijoté tout ça dans ma petite tête plus vide que pleine en ce moment. n.n'  
Je leur dédie donc ce one-shot.  
Merci beaucoup les miss ! n.n

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

* * *

**Contrepoison et conséquences**

'_Mais comment en suis-je arrivée à me fourrer dans une galère pareille ?'_

C'était la question que n'arrêtait pas de se poser la sorcière du vent depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Comment en était-elle arrivée à se retrouver dans cette situation ? Enfin à vrai dire, elle le savait. Tout était de la faute de Naraku, encore et toujours lui ! Que pouvait-il bien avoir en tête cette fois-ci ?

La jeune démone soupira et laissa son regard errer à travers la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. L'un des murs clairs sur lesquels étaient accrochées quelques estampes plus ou moins belles abritait une petite lucarne qui laissait passer les rayons argentés de la lune, ces derniers faisaient concurrence à la faible lueur tremblotante de la bougie posée au milieu de la pièce.

Kagura évitait de regarder du côté opposé de la chambre – oui, une chambre dans une auberge -, au-delà des deux petites marches où se trouvaient le futon ainsi que l'homme qui l'occupait. Sans oublier la grande hallebarde posée non loin de lui. Il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé depuis plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient là tous les deux.

Et Kagura s'ennuyait. Bon, elle réfléchissait beaucoup, soit, mais entre ça et maudire Naraku, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. Parce que ses pensées allaient immanquablement aux raisons qui faisaient qu'elle était ici, passaient naturellement par Naraku, puis finissaient par le maudire pour tous ses odieux complots ! Cercle vicieux sans fin.

Donc la sorcière du vent s'ennuyait ferme, se mettait en colère toute seule, réfléchissait trop . . . Bref c'était loin d'être le paradis pour elle. Elle aurait pu se reposer sur son propre futon, mais elle n'en avait pas envie. De toute façon elle était trop énervée pour ça. A la place, tout en jouant machinalement avec une petite fiole en verre remplie d'un liquide à la couleur quasi indéterminée, elle repensa aux évènements qui avaient requis sa présence ici.

**xXxXx**

_« Kagura . . . Tu vas aller remettre ceci aux Shichinintai. »_

_La voix grave et basse de Naraku avait résonné de façon morbide dans la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ses yeux rouges fixés sur la youkaï luisaient de façon inquiétante dans l'obscurité alors qu'il lui tendait une lettre cachetée._

_Tout être aurait été effrayé. Mais pas Kagura, non. Elle, elle était habituée depuis longtemps à tout ceci et il lui en fallait plus pour la perturber. Par contre, pourquoi une lettre ? Et pourquoi elle ?_

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_- Leur nouvelle mission._

_- Pourquoi dois-je leur apporter ?, s'emporta la sorcière du vent. Les Saimyoshos s'en chargeront très bien ! _

_- Je n'aime pas que l'on discute mes ordres, Kagura. »_

_Il n'eut pas plutôt fini sa phrase que quatre tentacules jaillirent de sous ses vêtements et projetèrent violemment la démone contre le mur où ils la maintinrent immobile. Le hanyô s'approcha lentement et sa main enserra la gorge de sa 'fille'._

_« Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus, la menaça-t-il d'une voix grondante, comme un orage sur le point de s'abattre pour tout raser. Contente-toi d'obéir, Kagura. Obéis et tout se passera pour le mieux. »_

**xXxXx**

Bien sûr, elle n'avait pu faire qu'obéir. Sa vie était encore relativement neuve et elle ne tenait pas à la sacrifier pour des futilités. Parce qu'un jour, comme le vent soufflant à travers les branches des arbres, chatouillant les brins d'herbe et faisant danser les fleurs délicates et parfumées, elle serait libre d'aller où bon lui semblerait.

Le jour où Naraku mourrait.

Ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de mourir avant lui. Elle devait donc se plier à ce qu'il lui demandait si elle ne voulait pas retourner à ce qu'elle était à l'origine. Rien qu'à cette pensée, son cœur se serra et son estomac se tordit tant et si bien qu'elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas vomir . . .

Une fois la crise passée, Kagura songea que sa 'discussion' avec Naraku n'avait été que la partie immergée de l'iceberg. Si seulement elle n'avait pu faire que livrer ce satané message . . . Mais non, bien sûr que non ! Ç'aurait été trop simple si tout s'était déroulé correctement, bien entendu ! Il fallait que les complications ramènent le bout de leur nez . . .

**xXxXx**

_« Vous êtes bien des hommes, ça il n'y a aucun doute . . . Vous avez un radar à sake ou quoi ? »_

_Comment ne pas se poser ce genre de question alors qu'elle venait enfin de retrouver les Shichinintai . . . en train de s'enivrer de sake. Enfin remarque ce n'était au moins pas difficile de les retrouver. Le plus inhabituel était l'absence de Ginkotsu et Kyôkotsu ainsi que de bonne humeur et la présence d'êtres humains vivants . . ._

_Kagura était déjà venue leur rendre plusieurs petites visites auparavant, et à chaque fois ç'avait été le même scénario : les Shichinintai au complet buvant leur saké – sauf Ginkotsu par prévention aux risques de corrosion de son corps à moitié fait de métal - dans la bonne humeur au milieu de cadavres mutilés qui baignaient dans leur sang._

_C'est pour cela qu'elle fut surprise. Encore plus lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que seul Bankotsu buvait réellement coupe de sake sur coupe de sake. Les autres se contentaient d'y tremper leurs lèvres en silence tout en lui décochant de temps en temps de petits coups d'œil._

_« C'est pas que ce qu'il se passe m'intéresse, mais j'aimerais vous donner le contenu de la prochaine mission que veut vous confier Naraku pour que je puisse m'en retourner au plus vite. »_

_Si elle s'attira les regards noirs de quatre des mercenaires présents, Bankotsu lui dédia un grand sourire suivit de vigoureux signes de la main. Du coup, il renversa un peu de sake partout._

_« Oï, Kagura ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! Tu veux venir boire avec nous ?_

_- Aniki !_

_- Ne sois pas rabat-joie, Jakotsu. Même les femmes ont le droit de boire du sake !_

_- Ce n'est pas ce que je . . ._

_- Tais-toi donc un peu et fais-lui une place pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir ! Allez allez ! Oust ! »_

_Ce disant, il avait tapoté la place juste à côté de lui tout en faisant négligemment signe à Jakotsu de se pousser. Visiblement, il ne remarqua pas la fureur qui brûla dans ses prunelles ni qui empourpra ses joues. Vous l'aurez compris, Bankotsu était ivre._

_Un instant intriguée par ce curieux tableau, la sorcière du vent hésita. Puis elle accepta d'un léger signe de tête, rien que pour voir comment allait se passer la suite des évènements. Elle avait besoin de se détendre un peu. Et un Bankotsu ivre était un Bankotsu ne manquant pas de mettre de l'animation. Il était plutôt drôle d'ailleurs. Même si cela n'altérait que légèrement l'ambiance tendue qu'il régnait. _

_Pourquoi ? Ça, Kagura avait voulu le demander à plusieurs reprises. Mais dès qu'elle faisait mine d'ouvrir la bouche – pour ça ou autre chose – Suikotsu et Jakotsu lui lançaient des regards emprunts de menaces. Surtout l'efféminé en fait. Il avait même déjà fait mine de se saisir de son arme. _Rancunier le coco . . ._, avait pensé la sorcière du vent. Il lui en voulait encore d'avoir pris sa place ?_

_Mukotsu semblait un tantinet plus calme que les autres, sirotant sa boisson en silence. Juste quelques petits coups d'œil sur son chef le trahissaient. Renkotsu, quant à lui, ne semblait pas trop se soucier de quoi que ce soit._

_C'est alors que Bankotsu laissa choir sa coupelle de sake avec un léger gémissement tandis qu'il était saisi de tremblements et tombait lourdement au sol. La seconde d'après ses yeux se révulsèrent, de l'écume coula de ses lèvres entrouvertes et son corps fut agité de violents soubresauts._

_« Aniki !, paniqua Jakotsu._

_- Il convulse, remarqua Renkotsu._

_- Comment peux-tu être aussi calme ! ?, lui demanda Suikotsu._

_- Empêchez-le d'avaler sa langue ! » leur ordonna Mukotsu, sans laisser au chauve le temps de répondre._

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Kagura s'était reculée, spectatrice muette de la tragédie qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Après tout, cela ne la regardait pas, non ? A moins . . . que le sake n'ait été __empoisonné ! ? Vu la quantité que le jeune chef en avait absorbée, cela expliquerait pourquoi il __serait le seul à avoir les symptômes. Malgré tout, la sorcière du vent s'essuya discrètement les lèvres et remercia Kami-sama de les avoir juste trempées dans le breuvage._

_Quelques hommes paniqués, quelques regards menaçants et une chambre plus tard, les cinq membres des Shichinintai étaient rassemblés dans la petite pièce, autour de leur chef alité. Kagura avec eux. Parce que tant qu'elle ne leur avait pas remis leur mission, elle ne pouvait pas partir, non ? Et puis elle était intriguée aussi, il lui fallait se l'avouer._

_Elle regarda Mukotsu lui faire boire un liquide d'aspect mi-brunâtre mi-verdâtre qui ne sentait pas la rose, loin de là. La youkaï grimaça de compassion lorsque le jeune homme l'avala. Bon, à demi conscient comme il l'était, il ne devait pas sentir grand-chose . . ._

_« Je lui avais pourtant dit, grogna Mukotsu, mais ce n'était rien qu'il disait ! Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête !_

_- Mais Aniki était . . ._

_- Je suis le mieux placé pour connaître tout ce qui a attrait aux poisons, le coupa Face de Crapaud – le surnomma 'affectueusement' Kagura. Je lui avais dit de prendre cet antidote ! Mais non, il n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête !_

_- On ne change pas si facilement les gens, philosopha Renkotsu._

_- La ferme, Tête d'œuf !, l'admonesta Suikotsu. Pas besoin de tes discours à deux balles !_

_- Taisez-vous un peu vous deux !_

_- Aniki . . ._

_- Et toi arrête de pleurer Jakotsu ! » soupira Mukotsu d'un ton las._

_Entre une Face de Crapaud qui jouait au médiateur et à l'apprenti chimiste, un Crâne d'œuf et une imitation de Freddy Krueger qui se prenaient la tête, l'Efféminé qui chialait comme un gosse et le Basané dans les pommes . . . Kagura était plutôt bien servie !_

_« Je peux savoir ce qu'il a ? » demanda-t-elle finalement._

_Devant l'absence de réponse de la part des mercenaires et le silence gêné qui s'installa, Kagura sentit la curiosité la piquer plus profondément encore. Que pouvait-il bien s'être passé ? Et si tout cela était antérieur à son arrivée ?_

_« Pourquoi vous ne répondez pas ? Il s'est fait empoisonner, non ? Comment ? »_

_Devant leur silence persistant, elle sentit la colère commencer à l'envahir._

_« Alors quoi ? Ce n'était pas le sake de tout à l'heure ? Il a mangé quelque chose de moisi ? Bu quelque chose de périmé ? Il s'est piqué les fesses avec une plante toxique en faisant son . . . affaire ? Il a été fourrer son nez dans les poisons de Face de Crapaud ? Naraku vous a donné une seconde vie ! Il est en droit de savoir ce qu'il en advient ! »_

_Les mots sortant de sa bouche lui donnèrent l'impression qu'elle allait se putréfier dans la seconde. Se servir du nom de Naraku pour parvenir à ses fins . . . Jamais, ô grand jamais elle n'aurait pensé faire une chose pareille un jour._

_« Comment oses-tu, femme ? »_

_La tête baissée, Jakotsu fut à son tour saisi de tremblements qui laissèrent à penser à Kagura qu'il pourrait avoir été victime du même sort. Ce ne furent que son ton emprunt de fureur et la haine luisant dans ses yeux qui lui firent prendre conscience que non. Il était en colère. Très en colère. La main de Suikotsu sur son épaule fut la seule chose qui le calma. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Mukotsu – qui ne paraissait pas offensé par son surnom peu flatteur - daigna enfin lui donner des explications._

_« Une morsure de serpent. Bankotsu no Oo-aniki s'est fait mordre par un serpent dans la forêt. Il lui avait marché sur la queue . . ._

_- Pauvre bête . . ., compatit le jeune homme au catogan . . ._

_- Non Jakotsu, soupira Renkotsu. Pas cette queue-là . . ._

_- Ah . . ._

_- Et puis je te rappelle qu'il a mordu Aniki, renchérit Suikotsu._

_- Ah c'est vrai ! Si je le retrouve, je le tue !_

_- Tu l'as déjà découpé en rondelles, Jakotsu, soupira à son tour Mukotsu. Et tellement menu que, sous toute cette bouillie, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à retrouver les crochets et la poche à venin pour en faire un antidote. Deux doses. Juste de quoi faire deux malheureuses doses. »_

_Alors ainsi c'était ce qu'il s'était passé. Une morsure de serpent, hein ? C'était un accident un peu bête, surtout pour un grand mercenaire tel que Bankotsu. Enfin, cela prouvait que la malchance ou un accident pouvait frapper tout le monde. Mais la Shikon no Tama pouvait ressusciter et pas guérir du poison ? Chose étrange. Mais Kagura ne s'y attarda pas._

_« C'est bien beau tout ça, mais et au sujet de la mission que Naraku vous fait parvenir ? »_

_La jeune démone se rendit compte qu'elle aurait dû se taire au moment où des regards noirs convergèrent dans sa direction. Parler d'une mission à des hommes dont le leader n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme n'était pas le meilleur moment. Mais en même temps, si elle ne s'acquittait pas de sa tâche, le hanyô saurait le lui faire regretter. A partir de là, les mercenaires lui semblaient aussi inoffensifs que des agneaux._

_« Je ne pense pas que cela soit le moment de parler de ce genre de chose, lui répondit finalement Suikotsu._

_- Au contraire, je pense que le moment n'est pas plus mal choisi, le contredit l'homme au bandana._

_- Que veux-tu dire, Renkotsu ?_

_- Réfléchissez ! Si nous accomplissons cette mission sans Bankotsu no Oo-aniki, nous prouvons à Naraku que, même en étant amputés de notre chef, nous sommes capables de réussir. Une raison de plus pour lui de nous faire confiance ! »_

Naraku ? Faire confiance ?_ Kagura se retint de ricaner. Le jour où Naraku ferait confiance à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui-même – et encore c'était limite tellement il était paranoïaque ! – n'était pas encore né ! Mais s'il fallait appuyer sur ce point pour qu'ils acceptent et qu'elle puisse rentrer, elle le ferait. Même si elle n'en avait aucune envie._

_« Je pense qu'en effet Naraku saura en tenir compte. Remplissez cette mission, attirez à vous son attention. Il saura s'en souvenir par la suite. »_

Mais peut-être pas dans le sens où vous vous y attendrez,_ pensa la démone. Il y avait une chance que Naraku s'appuie sur eux un peu plus longtemps, autant qu'ils pourraient lui servir en fait, mais il y en avait une autre qu'il les supprime s'ils montraient trop de pouvoir, de crainte qu'ils ne le trahissent. Advienne que pourra. Elle, elle n'y pourrait de toute façon rien._

_« Allez-y, dit soudain Jakotsu. Moi je vais rester pour veiller sur Aniki. »_

_Les autres membres des Shichinintai tentèrent de masquer leur malaise, mais en vain. Pour eux, laisser Jakotsu avec un Bankotsu évanoui était signe de malheur et avait la consonance résonnante d'un viol . . ._

_« Je ne pense pas que cela soit une très bonne idée, Jakotsu . . ., commença Renkotsu._

_- Oui, renchérit l'ex-médecin, nous devrions tous y aller._

_- Ah oui ! ?, bouda l'androgyne. Et dans ce cas qui va veiller sur lui ? »_

_Bizarrement, l'estomac de Kagura se serra lorsque trois paires d'yeux, bientôt suivis d'une quatrième se posèrent sur elle. Et là, elle eut un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment . . ._

**xXxXx**

Et maintenant elle était là, dans une auberge inconnue, allongée sur un futon inconnu dans une chambre inconnue, à veiller sur un presque inconnu à la fois comateux et empoisonné . . . Parce qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas dire qu'elle connaissait bien Bankotsu. Elle le connaissait, certes, mais uniquement ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir sur lui en tant que subordonné de Naraku.

Soupirant, la démone du vent songea cette fois aux instructions que lui avait données Mukotsu. Elle devait surveiller d'autres symptômes d'empoissonnement, comme des convulsions, une transpiration abondante, de l'écume aux lèvres et leur éventuel changement de couleur . . . Que des choses réjouissantes quoi.

Si cela se produisait, elle devait lui donner la seconde dose de contrepoison. Si tout allait pour le mieux, elle n'aurait pas à lui donner.

Ah oui, aussi aller vérifier de temps en temps si il respirait toujours. Parce qu'aucun symptôme ne signifiait pas forcément qu'il allait mieux et était toujours envie. Non, aucun symptôme pouvait signifier la mort du jeune homme.

Et si jamais il avait le malheur de mourir alors qu'elle était avec lui, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa vie. Jakotsu en particulier avait été très clair sur ce point. Si jamais Bankotsu mourrait, où qu'elle aille, où qu'elle se cache, il la tuerait ! Et ce n'était pas Naraku qui la protègerait . . .

Alors qu'elle en était là de ces pensée ma foi réjouissantes, un petit bruit lui fit relever la tête, tous les sens aux aguets. Elle s'aperçut alors que cela venait du futon occupé par Bankotsu. Le jeune homme s'agitait et gémissait dans son sommeil. Une nouvelle crise ?

N'hésitant qu'une petite seconde, la youkaï rampa prudemment jusqu'au mercenaire, la fiole contenant l'antidote à la main. Arrivée à son côté, elle s'accorda un temps de réflexion et s'assit. A première vue, cela ne ressemblait pas à l'attaque qu'il avait eue quelques heures auparavant. Il transpirait un peu, certes, mais rien d'excessif. Il gémissait légèrement et se débattait un tantinet, mais cela pouvait être un mauvais rêve ou un effet secondaire du contrepoison.

Mukotsu avait été assez vague sur la question et d'ailleurs le petit sourire qu'il lui avait adressé ne lui avait pas vraiment plu. Pas du tout en fait. Face de Crapaud la répugnait profondément. Mais quels effets secondaires, il n'avait jamais voulu lui répondre.

Se penchant un peu plus en avant, Kagura étudia Bankotsu avec un peu plus d'attention. Une peau basanée sans imperfection, luisante de sueur, de longs cheveux bruns dénoués pour l'occasion encadraient un beau visage aux traits assez fins, quoi qu'ayant parfois une certaine rudesse dans leur expression. Mais après tout, c'était un mercenaire, non ? Des yeux en amande fermés et une bouche aux lèvres fines entrouvertes sur une respiration qui se faisait un peu plus sifflante.

Il était certes assez séduisant, mais la question n'était pas là. La question était de savoir si elle devait lui donner le remède ou non. Et si oui, si elle devait tenter de le réveiller ou pas. D'un côté, si elle lui donnait alors qu'il dormait, il y avait un risque possible d'étouffement. Oui, mieux valait qu'elle tente sa chance en le réveillant.

C'est ce qu'elle s'employa à faire, d'abord en secouant légèrement le futon pour le réveiller en douceur. Étant donné que cela ne fonctionna pas, elle le secoua ensuite légèrement par l'épaule alors que les gémissements et les gestes désordonnés du jeune homme se faisaient de plus en plus violents. Kagura décida alors d'employer la manière forte.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle grimpa à califourchon sur le mercenaire et le gifla avant de le secouer de toutes ses forces par les épaules. Que le poison se diffuse ainsi plus vite, elle s'en moquait. Non, disons plutôt qu'elle n'y pensa même pas.

« Bankotsu ! Oï Bankotsu ! Réveille-toi ! »

C'est alors que le jeune homme hurla et hurla si fort que Kagura sursauta violemment tout en le lâchant précipitamment. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se reculer, il avait ouvert les yeux, porté une main à sa bouche et s'était levé avec une vitesse surprenante pour un malade, bousculant ainsi la sorcière du vent qui tomba sur les fesses.

« Non mais ça va pas ! ? Mais qu . . . Hey ! »

Il n'eut pas la force de faire plus de quelques pas qu'il rendit sans aucun doute tout ce qu'il devait avoir ingurgité au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures. Soit probablement uniquement du sake. Kagura se releva dignement en époussetant négligemment son kimono puis leva les yeux au ciel tout en fronçant le nez de manière désapprobatrice.

« Quand on boit comme un trou, il ne faut pas s'étonner des conséquences qui s'ensuivent. Attends je vais chercher de quoi t'essuyer et te changer et aussi quelqu'un qui va nettoyer tout ça. Hors de question que je fasse la bonniche. Ensuite, on verra si tu auras droit à ton antidote. »

Entre compassion et énervement, Kagura sortit de la chambre et alla quérir auprès du responsable de l'auberge ce qu'il lui fallait. Soit une servante qui nettoierait le vomi, une bassine d'eau chaude, une serviette et un kimono pour homme, propre. Autant dire qu'elle n'eut pas vraiment besoin d'être persuasive.

L'homme grassouillet se souvenait très bien des menaces faites par ces hommes, en particulier l'efféminé, si jamais il ne veillait pas à rendre le séjour de leur chef le plus agréable possible. Il n'avait pas non plus oublié la femme aux yeux rouges qui les accompagnait.

Il trouva et apporta sans problème ce dont elle avait besoin. Par contre, il lui fut impossible d'obliger une de ses filles à monter pour nettoyer. Elles étaient toutes trop terrifiées. Du coup, ce fut le patron lui-même qui épongea le vomi aux puissants relents de bile et de sake. Kagura, devant ses haut-le-cœur, cru même qu'il allait lui-même vomir plusieurs fois. Mais non, il arriva à se contenir et sortit avec force de courbettes quelques minutes après.

Dès qu'il fut parti, elle déposa près de Bankotsu bassine d'eau chaude et serviette puis le kimono propre au pied de son futon. Elle put ensuite allez s'asseoir sur son propre futon et réfléchir. Encore.

Était-ce le poison qui avait troublé le sommeil de Bankotsu ou un mauvais rêve ? D'ailleurs, ledit poison avait-il été évacué par la transpiration et la première dose d'antidote, ou y en avait-il toujours dans son corps ? Elle n'en savait fichtre rien. Mais Bankotsu était réveillé et bien vivant. Malade, certes, et avec un teint de cadavre, mais en vie. Et c'était là le principal.

**xXxXx**

Bankotsu arrêta de vomir, tenta de reprendre une respiration normale, moins erratique, et essaya de retrouver ses esprits. Que s'était-il passé ? Où était-il ? Selon son mal de tête, il avait dû boire . . . Oui, c'était ça ! Il avait bu cinq ou six bouteilles de sake en revenant de mission. Ensuite . . .

Le jeune homme tituba, rejoignant ainsi péniblement son futon et regarda lentement autour de lui. La tête lui tournait affreusement et il avait l'impression qu'on lui martelait l'intérieur du crâne avec un bon gourdin. Il vit Kagura entrer, suivie d'un petit homme grassouillet qui se frottait continuellement les mains comme s'il voulait se les savonner. Il nota sans vraiment le remarquer que cet homme semblait nettoyer quelque chose par terre. Mais cela ne l'intéressait pas. Il préférait essayer de se souvenir . . . Que s'était-il passé après qu'il ait bu ?

Ah oui, Kagura ! Kagura était arrivée au milieu de la beuverie et Jakotsu avait boudé dans son coin parce qu'il était jaloux. C'était marrant de le taquiner, il réagissait toujours au quart de tour. Et que s'était-il passé après ? Hmm . . . Ah, il avait commencé à se sentir mal et s'était évanoui. On l'avait drogué ! Il avait été drogué, lui ! Qui avait bien pu oser ! ? Quel était l'abruti suicidaire qui . . . ? Et comment était-il arrivé ici ?

« Mer . . . de . . . » jura-t-il en un murmure rauque alors qu'un vertige lui obscurcissait la vue de son kaléidoscope multicolore, l'obligeant à se tenir la tête d'une main tandis que l'autre agrippait la couverture du futon.

Le mercenaire toussa un peu alors qu'il recouvrait progressivement la vue. Il vit du coin de l'œil Kagura lui apporter un broc d'eau chaude, une serviette et déposer à ses pieds un kimono qui n'était pas à lui. Mais qui n'était pas trempé de sueur ni maculé de vomi. Il avait vomi ? Ah oui, quelques minutes avant. Mais cela lui paraissait déjà des heures.

Une brève lueur de lucidité le traversant, Bankotsu se souvint de ce que lui avait dit la démone juste après qu'il ait rendu le contenu de son estomac : une petite collation et des litres de sake.

« Je ne suis pas malade . . . à cause du sake. Je tiens trop bien l'alcool pour ça. Enfin d'une certaine façon . . . on peut dire que si . . . Il y avait du poison dedans . . . Sinon pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aurais . . . parlé d'un antidote ? »

Il toussa encore un peu et commença à se déshabiller puis à se laver, maudissant mentalement le ou les abrutis qui l'avaient drogué. Si jamais il les retrouvait . . .

**xXxXx**

Kagura s'était allongée sur son futon, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Elle jetait de temps en temps des regards curieux au mercenaire qui fulminait dans son coin. La démone secoua la tête à la réponse de Bankotsu. Les hommes et leur fierté . . .

Lorsque du coin de l'œil la sorcière du vent le vit commencer à se déshabiller, elle sentit une sorte de gêne inexplicable l'envahir. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait aussi de faire ça comme si elle n'était pas là ! ? Se tournant sur le côté, lui présentant son dos, elle pensa à autre chose.

Que son estomac ait pu supporter autant de sake d'un coup lui paraissait complètement fou. Peut-être que le poison avait aussi fait son effet, par contre il serait stupide de penser que la dose d'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang n'y était pour rien. Mais elle n'insisterait pas sur ce fait. Le chef des Shichinintai était déjà suffisamment vexé pour la nuit.

« Je veux bien croire que ton état soit dû au poison, mais le coupable n'est pas celui auquel tu penses. Face de Crapaud - enfin je veux dire Mukotsu - m'a parlé du serpent. Le sake n'était pas empoisonné, la preuve tout le monde en a bu et tu es le seul dans cet état. C'est la morsure de ce serpent, et donc son venin, qui t'ont mis dans cet état. Rien d'autre. »

Reprenant la fiole qu'elle avait déposé près de son futon avant d'aller chercher l'aubergiste, Kagura l'ouvrit pour examiner le liquide poisseux qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Son inspection dura à peine une demi seconde à cause des vapeurs méphitiques qui s'en dégageaient. Apparemment, son apparence et sa pestilence se rejoignaient. En allait-il de même pour le goût ? Il était fort probable que oui. D'un coup, elle ressentit un élan de pitié et de compassion à l'égard du jeune homme qui allait devoir boire cette immonde mixture. Parce qu'elle n'allait pas se priver de la lui donner. Après tout, c'était en partie de sa faute si elle était coincée ici. Sa 'gentillesse' avait des limites . . .

Jetant un petit coup d'œil derrière son épaule, elle remarqua que Bankotsu finissait juste de nouer la ceinture de son kimono, mais qu'il n'avait pas enfilé les manches, laissant le tissu retomber autour de sa taille et dévoilant son torse basané, musclé et des abdominaux que beaucoup d'hommes auraient enviés et de femmes admirés.

Un instant, Kagura hésita. Devait-elle lui donner le contrepoison ou non ? Parce qu'elle devait avouer qu'il avait l'air de se porter comme un charme, le teint cadavérique à part. Bon, les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses, elle le savait bien.

Mais que risquait-elle à quand même le lui donner ? Rien pour autant qu'elle sache. Si elle ne le lui donnait pas, il pourrait mourir par sa faute ou survivre. Par contre, si elle le lui donnait, elle anticiperait peut-être une crise future et le sauverait. Et si il était déjà guéri, une dose en plus ne le tuerait pas. Sinon Mukotsu l'aurait normalement prévenue.

Sa décision était prise ! Se relevant avec nonchalance, la démone du vent s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la fiole.

« Allez, bois ton antidote avant de me claquer sur les bras et de faire que tes compagnons, en particulier le trave . . . euh Jakotsu, ne me traquent jusqu'à ce qu'ils m'aient tuée. J'ai d'autres ambitions. Par contre je te préviens, ça pue ! Naraku va devoir me charger de veiller à ta sécurité à ce train-là ! »

Elle retint un petit rire et retourna à sa place, sur son futon. Elle préférait être loin du jeune mercenaire. On ne savait jamais si il faisait un brusque . . . rejet du contrepoison . . . Oui, elle n'aimerait pas être à côté à ce moment-là . . .

**xXxXx**

« Un serpent, hein ?, répondit Bankotsu d'un ton dubitatif tout en finissant de nouer sa ceinture. Comme si une simple bestiole . . . »

Il se tut, prit la fiole et la regarda d'un air suspicieux. La couleur et la texture du liquide ne lui disaient rien qui vaillent, mais alors rien du tout. Il n'avait aucune envie de boire ça ! Assit sur son futon, il tenta de trouver une solution pour ne pas le prendre, comme le ferait un petit enfant. L'éclat de son Banryû posé dans un coin lui fit penser à une chose . . .

« En parlant des autres, où sont-ils ? Connaissant Jakotsu, j'ai peine à croire qu'il soit parti alors que j'étais emp . . . malade, » se corrigea-t-il.

Le jeune homme attendit une réponse, mais cette dernière ne vint pas. Relevant les yeux, il vit que Kagura le fixait sans ciller, sauf pour jeter un bref coup d'œil à la fiole qu'il tenait toujours, intacte, entre ses mains. Apparemment, il n'y échapperait pas, elle y veillerait. Et il ne savait pas si c'était juste une impression ou non mais . . . on aurait dit que la youkaï . . . souriait à cette perspective.

« Rien à foutre de Naraku, que je te dis, bougonna-t-il entre ses dents. Et je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps. Encore moins d'un qui serait sa réincarnation ! »

Le jeune homme serra les poings, les dents, les fesses . . . enfin tout ce qu'il était en mesure de serrer, jeta un regard assassin à la démone et porta la fiole à ses lèvres. Il avala le liquide visqueux et nauséabond d'un coup et tenta de retenir à la fois un haut de cœur et une grimace de dégoût. Quel goût affreux ! On aurait dit un vieux mélange d'œufs pourris, de viande avariée, d'eau croupie, de boue et de . . . Non, il ne pouvait même pas penser à ce mot sinon il allait vraiment vomir . . .

« Pouah ! Ack ! ! Dégueulasse !, ne put-il s'empêcher de se plaindre. J'aurai pensé que Mukotsu aurait été capable de faire des trucs moins écœurants après tout ce temps . . . Si je dois encore avaler un truc aussi immonde, je crois que mes ennemis seront le cadet de mes soucis ! »

Bankotsu lança la fiole vide sous le coup de la colère. Elle explosa sur le mur en un millier de morceaux scintillants dans un fracas cristallin. Il soupira en se passant une main sur le visage, tentant d'oublier le goût affreux qui ne voulait absolument pas quitter sa langue et son palais.

« Je me demande quel effet secondaire cette mixture peut bien avoir . . ., pensa-t-il tout haut sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. La dernière fois que j'ai pris un antidote de Mukotsu, je me suis réveillé dans un arbre, nu, avec des vers de terre dans la bouche . . . »

Le jeune mercenaire frissonna à l'évocation de ce souvenir plus qu'humiliant et déplaisant. Il en avait beaucoup entendu parler par la suite et avait dû mettre son autorité de chef en jeu puis menacer de mort quiconque en parlerait. Ça avait porté ses fruits. Même s'il ne doutait pas que Jakotsu devait continuer à se faire des films tout seul . . .

**xXxXx**

Kagura l'écouta et le fixa sans ciller, en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il boive la mixture infecte qui était censée le guérir. Pas question qu'elle lui parle ou quoi que ce soit d'autre tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas avalé dans sa totalité. Elle le voulait en vie, dans le but de conserver la sienne. Et puis elle se vengeait en quelque sorte de sa 'détention contre son gré à titre d'infirmière à l'essai' en lui faisant boire ce truc fétide.

Comprenant apparemment son intention, il lui lança un regard meurtrier et fit face à son destin représenté présentement par une petite fiole en verre et son contenu. La démone cru qu'il allait vomir à la façon dont il se plia en deux. De même lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était secoué de haut-le-corps et tremblait visiblement. Donc le contrepoison de Mukotsu devait vraiment être imbuvable.

« Tu souffres, hein ? » fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire après la tirade du mercenaire pestant contre Mukotsu avec vigueur tout en prenant sa revanche et brisant la fiole innocente en mille éclats irisés acérés.

Et encore, elle fut presque choquée de s'apercevoir que sa voix était plus compatissante que moqueuse. Pourquoi donc ? Elle l'avait enfin eu, sa mini vengeance . . . Néanmoins, elle trouva le jeune homme bien inconscient dans son comportement et ses paroles. Naraku avait le pouvoir de vie et de mort sur lui, autant que sur elle-même d'ailleurs, alors il avait plutôt intérêt à faire attention. Pourquoi cette pensée lui vint à l'esprit à cette seconde précise, elle n'aurait su le dire. Mais elle était là, en suspension, insidieuse, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de contrôler quoi que ce soit. Pas même sa propre vie . . .

Mais ses réflexions pessimistes s'envolèrent aussi vite que la fleur fragile prise dans un ouragan dès qu'elle entendit la suite. Kagura regarda Bankotsu avec des yeux ronds, écarquillés, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Rien qu'à la tête qu'il faisait, perdue et songeuse, il était presque certain qu'il avait parlé à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte.

« Kami-sama . . . » murmura-t-elle en sentant un fou rire l'envahir soudainement.

Elle porta la main à sa bouche pour tenter de l'étouffer, mais ses yeux se posèrent sur Bankotsu. Immanquablement, la jeune démone eut la vision grotesque du mercenaire nu, en haut d'un arbre, et mangeant des vers. Vision qui s'imposa à son esprit et refusa de la quitter alors qu'elle prenait une jolie teinte cramoisie assortie à ses yeux.

Ne pouvant guère se retenir plus longtemps, elle opta pour la meilleure solution qui s'offrait à elle : plonger la tête la première dans son coussin et espérer qu'il étoufferait suffisamment le rire incontrôlable qui s'était emparé d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas trop vexer Bankotsu, mais comment arriver à se contrôler après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ?

_La vie avec les Shichinintai doit parfois être bien intéressante_, se surprit-elle à penser. _Même entravés ainsi par Naraku, ils vivent comme bon leur semble et passent de bons moments entre eux._

C'est à cette seconde qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle enviait leur style de vie. Elle aussi aurait voulu rire avec des compagnons, des amis, échanger des anecdotes au clair de lune alors que la brise leur caresserait doucement les cheveux comme une petite amie timide à son premier rendez-vous. Elle aussi voulait goûter à un peu de liberté, même si elle n'était qu'illusion. Oui, elle aurait tellement aimé . . .

Du coup, elle arrêta de rire, essuya ses yeux larmoyants et fixa le jeune homme de son regard rouge. Elle avait bien ri à cette anecdote plus qu'amusante, mais c'était maintenant terminé. Elle devait se reprendre, se ressaisir, et ne pas se laisser influencer de la sorte.

« Concernant la question que tu as posée tout à l'heure au sujet de tes compagnons, ils sont partis en mission, commença-t-elle. C'était à l'origine le but de ma visite. Naraku m'avait envoyée vous la remettre. Dans un premier temps, ils n'ont pas voulu y aller. Et puis le Chauve là, Renkotsu, leur a dit que s'ils réussissaient sans l'aide de leur chef, donc la tienne, Naraku les prendrait plus au sérieux et se rendrait compte qu'il a besoin de vous. L'Eff . . . Jakotsu voulait rester pour veiller sur toi, mais je pense que, vu la tête qu'ils faisaient, tous ont eu peur pour tes fesses, donc c'est moi qu'ils ont laissée pour te servir de garde malade. Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire . . . »

La démone soupira pour ponctuer la fin de sa tirade et ainsi prouver qu'elle aurait préféré être ailleurs. Alors qu'elle n'en était pas tout à fait certaine. Parce que si tout ceci n'était pas arrivé, qu'aurait-elle fait ? Elle serait rentrée au château et aurait déprimé dans une pièce vide et sombre, seule, comme toujours. Alors être ici n'était pas un mal, non ? Et puis, si elle pouvait s'amuser un peu . . .

**xXxXx**

Bankotsu sembla sortir de ses pensée lorsqu'il entendit Kagura pouffer de rire et se jeter tête la première sur son futon pour enfouir sa tête dans son oreiller. Mais même ainsi il pouvait entendre ses hoquets étouffés et voir son corps agités de tics nerveux. Nul doute pour lui qu'il venait de parler à voix haute. Quel imbécile ! Voilà que cette anecdote humiliante, la plus humiliante de toute sa vie, était connue d'une autre personne ! Une quasi étrangère en plus ! Et qui, en plus, était à la solde de Naraku !

Un instant, un bref instant, ses yeux en amandes accrochèrent un reflet sur son Banryû et l'idée fugace de tuer la sorcière du vent lui traversa l'esprit. Seulement s'il faisait ça, Naraku serait au courant d'une façon ou d'une autre et il pourrait dire adieu à la seconde vie qui lui avait été offerte. Et puis d'un autre côté, à qui Kagura pouvait-elle bien aller le raconter ? Pas à Naraku, c'était certain. Et même si elle en soufflait mot à Kanna ou Kohaku, vu leur degré de loquacité, son secret était bien gardé.

Le jeune homme soupira et s'assit lourdement sur son futon. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant, c'était d'attendre que Kagura se calme et lui promettre de se servir de sa peau de youkaï, sbire de Naraku ou pas, comme tapis si jamais elle en parlait à qui que ce soit. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Chose étrange, elle se ressaisit en une fraction de seconde, passant du rire à un sérieux qui ne laissait pas à penser qu'elle avait été prête à se rouler par terre. Sauf lorsqu'elle essuya d'un geste de la main ses yeux brillants.

C'est alors qu'elle répondit enfin à la question qu'il avait posée tout à l'heure, à savoir, où étaient ses compagnons. Hochant la tête, il l'écouta attentivement.

Ainsi il avait vu juste, Jakotsu avait fait des pieds et des mains pour rester. Comme de juste. Kagura ne l'avait pas dit, mais il était certain que le jeune homme avait dû la menacer de la plus belle façon qu'il soit pour qu'elle soit encore là à son réveil. Sinon aucun doute qu'elle serait déjà partie.

La décision de Renkotsu ne l'étonnait pas non plus. Il avait toujours été calculateur et parfois manipulateur à ses heures. Ce n'était pas pour rien que, même s'il accordait le plus de confiance à Jakotsu, c'était Renkotsu qu'il avait nommé commandant en second. Son esprit vif était taillé sur mesure pour ce poste. Même s'il n'aimait pas trop lui laisser prendre de décisions seul, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient été ressuscités. L'homme au bandana ne se conduisait plus tout à fait comme avant.

Un long frisson lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale et lui envahit tout le corps, faisant naître la chaire de poule sur la peau de son torse nu. Frileusement, mais pas de manière trop rapide pour ne pas donner l'impression qu'il en était réellement gêné, il enfila les manches de son kimono dont il rabattit les pans sur son thorax et réajusta sa ceinture. Le tout avec une nonchalance savamment calculée.

« C'est moi où le temps s'est rafraîchi ? », demanda-t-il, l'air de rien, tout en regardant la démone.

**xXxXx**

Kagura frissonna alors qu'un courant d'air se faufila insidieusement dans la pièce et souffla sur ses orteils nus. Instinctivement, elle glissa les pieds sous son futon en même temps qu'une sorte de malaise l'envahissait. Fermant les yeux, elle en appela à ses sens.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, elle le savait, et aurait dû être parfaitement calme. Mais à la place du silence des dormeurs, elle pouvait entendre mugir le vent contre les murs de l'auberge. Étrange, elle l'aurait su si une tempête se préparait . . .

Du coin de l'œil, la démone vit Bankotsu rajuster son kimono pour se couvrir convenablement. Mercenaire sans pouvoir ou pas, lui aussi avait semblé se rendre compte de la chute de température.

« Non, tu as raison, acquiesça-t-elle en réponse à son interrogation. Le vent vient soudainement de devenir glacé. En temps que maîtresse du vent, je suis plus sensible que quiconque à ses changements. Or là, il m'a pris au dépourvu. Et, c'est étrange, mais . . . j'ai l'impression qu'il est devenu comme . . . hostile. Attends, je reviens. »

Intriguée, Kagura sortit de la chambre dès la fin de sa phrase, laissant là Bankotsu. Elle marcha d'un pas rapide tout en traversant l'auberge, comme pour se convaincre qu'il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Elle sortit finalement du bâtiment et resta là, devant la porte, les yeux clos et tous les sens en alerte.

Elle resta ainsi quelques secondes, essayant de comprendre cet élément qui était le sien et qui semblait hurler sa détresse, comme s'il était attaqué et essayait de se défendre en appelant à l'aide avec violence et brutalité, tel l'étalon sauvage aux prises avec l'homme.

Et puis, aussi soudainement que le vent s'était levé, il se mit à neiger à gros flocons. Il en résultat une sorte de blizzard hurlant qui lui giflait le visage et mordait la moindre parcelle de peau qui lui était offerte, malmenait le moindre cheveu et la moindre once de vêtement qu'il pouvait saisir. Immobile au milieu de cette tempête, Kagura ne pouvait qu'entendre les hurlements du vent.

La démone se saisit alors se son éventail, le maintenant fermement pour ne pas qu'il lui soit arraché de la main.

« Fûjin no Maï ! »

Elle tenta son attaque favorite, mais pas un souffle d'air ne lui obéit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement et elle recommença . . . pour arriver au même résultat. Inquiète, elle rangea son arme.

Son instinct lui disait que rien de tout cela n'était naturel . . . En temps normal, elle se serait sentie plus qu'à l'aise devant le déchaînement de son élément, chose qu'elle aurait pu provoquer elle-même. Mais là, c'était différent. Le vent était contre elle et non avec elle. C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose lui arrivait. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout !

Pestant entre ses dents, dégoulinante à cause de la neige qui avait trempé ses cheveux et son kimono, elle retourna à l'intérieur de l'auberge et regagna sa chambre où elle fit les cents pas.

« Je n'aime pas ça, » marmonna-t-elle plusieurs fois.

**xXxXx**

Bankotsu avait regardé la démone sortir de la chambre sans rien tenter pour la retenir. Elle voulait aller se frotter au vent impitoyable qui mugissait au dehors comme une âme en peine ? Soit, qu'elle y aille. Cela ne le regardait absolument pas.

Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle semblait troublée que le vent soit hostile. Lors d'une tempête, le vent l'était toujours, non ? Quoi de plus normal ? Était-ce simplement parce qu'elle avait une affinité avec le vent et qu'elle y était plus sensible que quiconque ?

Bah, encore une fois, cela ne le regardait pas et il s'en fichait pas mal. Comprendre la sorcière du vent n'était en rien sa priorité. Non, ce qui l'était c'était de rapidement purger son corps du poison qu'il contenait. Et de retrouver sa bande. Sans oublier de se venger de Mukotsu en l'obligeant à boire ses propres mixtures imbuvables et nauséabondes.

Après ça, il verrait. Mais avec la tempête qui s'était levée et la neige qui s'était mise à tomber à gros flocons, malmenée par le vent, il ne pensait pas que sortir maintenant, et affaibli en plus, serait une très bonne idée. Il devait malheureusement attendre qu'elle se calme.

Le jeune homme resserra les pans de son kimono autour de son torse et enfouit les jambes dans son futon alors qu'il apercevait les premiers flocons de neige. Il commençait à faire vraiment froid !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bankotsu vit Kagura réintégrer la chambre, toute trempée qu'elle était, et faire les cents pas en marmonnant entre ses dents. Des mèches de cheveux aile de corbeau s'étaient échappées de sa coiffure et retombaient, humides, de mille façons désordonnées. Son kimono était si plaqué contre son corps qu'il soulignait la moindre de ses courbes et semblait être devenu pour elle pareil à une seconde peau.

Devant l'attitude étrange de la démone le mercenaire haussa un sourcil, incrédule à son agitation. Ses yeux, eux, semblaient captivés par le ballet gracieux mais préoccupé que Kagura lui offrait sans le savoir.

« Cette tempête est si mauvaise que ça ? » lui demanda-t-il sans détourner les yeux.

**xXxXx**

Kagura observa quelques secondes le jeune homme d'un air pensif, stoppant ainsi ses allers et retours incessants, puis ses yeux carmins se perdirent par delà la lucarne, dans la contemplation de la tourmente hurlante.

En tant qu'être humain, ou du moins s'en rapprochant grandement, il avait certainement moins conscience qu'elle des changements qui pouvaient intervenir. La démone n'était pas certaine de pouvoir lui expliquer clairement en quoi cette tempête l'ébranlait tellement. Néanmoins, elle décida d'essayer.

« Hier encore, commença-t-elle, le soleil brillait et la température était plutôt douce. Tu trouves normal qu'une tempête de neige aussi violente se déclenche comme ça ? Comme je suis liée au vent, nul doute que je suis plus sensible à ce genre de perturbation que n'importe qui d'autre, mais même toi tu dois être capable de le comprendre, non ? »

Frissonnante, Kagura se frictionna les bras pour se réchauffer, commençant à être engourdie par le froid qui pénétrait lentement en elle.

**xXxXx**

Bankotsu eut l'intention première de s'offusquer de la remarque de Kagura qui entendait par là, selon lui, qu'il lui était inférieur par sa condition d'humain. Oui, il avait toujours su que les youkaï possédaient des pouvoirs aussi fabuleux que puissants. Il l'avait toujours su et les avaient toujours enviés. Il avait aussi souvent convoité cette puissante qui était là leur, lui, pauvre et simple humain. Mais un jour, lorsque la lame de son Banryû aurait trempé dans le sang de mille youkaï et de mille humains . . . Alors lui aussi . . . lui aussi acquerrait un pouvoir dévastateur ! Une puissance qu'aucun autre humain ne pourrait jamais égaler !

Mais finalement, cette colère latente n'éclata pas et demeura au chaud dans une partie de son cerveau. Non, la vision qu'il avait de la démone en cet instant primait sur tout le reste. Il pouvait distinguer les légers frissonnements qui la faisaient trembler. Il distinguait les gouttes d'eau qui glissaient de ses mèches sombres et humides. Il devinait parfaitement les formes qui n'étaient plus que partiellement dissimulées par . . .

Le jeune homme secoua vigoureusement la tête, comme pour se sortir d'un état léthargique et soupira. A quoi est-ce qu'il pouvait bien penser ! ? Kagura était certes une femme, mais c'était avant tout un détachement de Naraku. Ni plus, ni moins.

« Tu aurais plus de chances de te réchauffer dans des vêtements secs, lui fit-il remarquer tout en s'éventant du plat de la main alors que son regard accrochait le sien. Et puis si cette tempête n'est pas naturelle, elle est sans doute causée par un démon puissant. Personnellement, je préfère ne pas m'en mêler puisque si jamais Naraku n'est pas encore impliqué, il va pointer le bout de son nez et le faire. Ma priorité est de retrouver mon groupe. D'ailleurs dès que le temps le permettra, je vais quitter cet endroit miteux et partir à leur recherche plutôt que de les attendre ici à ne rien faire. Oh, et en partant, je laisserai les cendres de cette auberge derrière moi . . . »

Oui, c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire. Ne pas s'en mêler. Naraku le ferait pour deux, de ça il était certain. Ensuite, dès que la tempête aurait cessé et qu'il aurait repris des forces, il obligerait Kagura à lui dire où elle avait envoyé ses compagnons et les rejoindrait une fois qu'il aurait brûlé cette auberge et laissé derrière lui un tas de cendres fumantes. Après tout, il était certain qu'il y avait bien eu quelque chose dans le sake !

**xXxXx**

Kagura, ayant comme la sensation d'être observée, sembla revenir à la réalité avec les paroles du jeune homme. Quittant les profondeurs de la tempête hurlante dans lesquelles elle s'était perdue via la lucarne, la démone tourna ses iris écarlates dans sa direction et en accrocha deux autres, couleur azur, qui se détournèrent la seconde d'après.

Haussant un sourcil, elle vit Bankotsu commencer à s'éventer d'une main. Il avait chaud ? Avec la tempête qui faisait rage dehors ? Enfin c'était vrai qu'il était relativement rouge, mais comment pouvait-il avoir si chaud alors qu'elle, elle était gelée ? Une poussée de fièvre ? Peut-être un effet secondaire du contrepoison . . .

C'est alors que les paroles du jeune homme l'atteignirent réellement. Ou plutôt leur sens pénétra les tréfonds de son cerveau.

« Ah oui je n'y pensais plus, soupira-t-elle en guise de réponse. Tu es moins bête que tu en as l'air parfois. Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à redescendre et retourner voir l'aubergiste. »

Sans un mot de plus, Kagura sortit de la chambre, maugréant tout de même entre ses dents, alors qu'elle traversait le couloir, son déplaisir de devoir continuellement descendre puis monter ces fichus escalier et que les chambres devraient toutes êtres au rez-de-chaussée.

Frissonnante, elle songea que la tempête n'était sûrement pas prête de s'arrêter. Si c'était bien un youkaï qui en était à l'origine (qui d'autre en même temps ?), s'il voulait vraiment emmerder son monde, il le ferait un maximum de temps. Autant que cette action ait un but, non ?

« Je me demande si Naraku est impliqué, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Remarque, je ne pense pas qu'il perdrait son temps à jouer avec la météo. »

Sauf s'il avait un nouveau pouvoir à tester. Mais, le cas échéant, elle en aurait certainement eu vent. Sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeu de mots. Et puis . . .

Juste en bas des marches, elle croisa par hasard l'aubergiste grassouillet. Dès qu'il la vit, ses yeux globuleux se tintèrent de peur, son sourire devint obséquieux et il frotta l'une contre l'autre des mains aussi molles qu'humides comme s'il voulait les savonner. Kami-sama, elle détestait cet humain ! Il la répugnait rien que de part sa présence.

Une nouvelle fois cependant, elle dut avoir recours à ses services. Parce qu'elle n'allait pas risquer de se choper la crève à cause d'un petit homme qui avait tendance à la calvitie et à l'embonpoint. Et qui n'était pas un brin séduisant ! Pas du tout même. Il y avait une certaine ressemblance avec un crapaud. Un lointain cousin à Mukotsu ? Hmm ? Ça pouvait tomber malade, un youkaï ?

Non, là n'était pas la question. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était un kimono sec et propre. Ainsi que de quoi se sécher. A quoi bon avoir des vêtements secs si c'était pour qu'elle reste trempée ? A rien. Et elle comptait bien pallier ce léger désagrément.

Le petit homme revint au bout de quelques minutes, légèrement exaspéré et marmonnant entre ses dents contre ces clients singuliers qui semblaient prendre plaisir à dévaliser son stock de blanchisserie. Mais dès qu'il s'aperçut que la principale concernée regardait dans sa direction, il ne fut plus qu'obséquiosité, politesse, serviabilité et mièvrerie excessives.

Kagura eut soudaine une idée qui la fit sourire. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, elle s'empara de ce que lui tendait l'aubergiste et lui dédia un sourire entendu.

« Il paraîtrait que quelqu'un à l'intention de vous brûler votre auberge. Si j'étais vous, je ferais attention . . . »

Un éclair de satisfaction brilla un instant dans ses yeux alors qu'elle voyait le visage bouffi du petit homme bedonnant se décomposer et devenir aussi blanc que se faire pouvait. Cependant elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et monta directement rejoindre la chambre, un sourire toujours collé aux lèvres.

Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la petite pièce qu'elle partageait avec Bankotsu, elle remarqua que le jeune homme s'était endormi. Elle s'approcha et constata que son souffle était régulier et que sa rougeur s'était presque estompée bien qu'il transpirait encore beaucoup. Peut-être était-ce bien là une conséquence du contrepoison. De toute façon qu'il joue à la marmotte, comme ça elle pourrait passer un moment au calme sans se prendre la tête.

Remarque, discuter avec le jeune homme lui faisait aussi du bien. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que Kanna, Kohaku ou même Naraku étaient de grands orateurs en privé. En public non plus. Sauf Naraku qui aimait se la jouer devant Inu-Yasha, Sesshômaru et compagnie.

Regagnant son futon, elle songea aussi qu'elle pourrait ainsi se changer tranquillement. L'une de ses mains s'arrêta alors qu'elle faisait glisser le kimono de son épaule, révélant ainsi une peau laiteuse. Pourquoi se sentait-elle gênée ? A bien y réfléchir, elle avait eu ce même sentiment tout à l'heure alors que le jeune homme se déshabillait. Pourquoi ?

Lorsque Naraku l'avait créée, il n'avait introduit que les éléments qui lui paraissaient nécessaires. Et autant dire que la pudeur n'en faisait pas partie. Pour preuve, l'autre fois lorsqu'elle avait été gravement blessée et que la petite fille qui suivait Sesshômaru comme son ombre l'avait repêchée, elle n'avait pas été gênée de sa semi-nudité.

Alors pourquoi ? Être au contact du monde extérieur ferait-il son 'éducation' telle celle que les parents donnaient à leurs enfants ? Était-elle ainsi vouée à dépendre des autres ? Non ! Elle ne pourrait le supporter ! Elle était comme le vent, libre et solitaire, et n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne !

**xXxXx**

Bankotsu regarda Kagura sortir et, dès lors, la fatigue décida de l'assaillir comme si elle n'avait attendu que le départ de la démone pour lui tomber dessus. Apparemment, les effets secondaires de l'antidote de commençaient à faire effet. S'allongeant sans même s'en rendre compte, il se demanda ce qui lui arriverait cette fois-ci . . . Mais le sommeil l'emporta avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment réfléchir à la chose.

Le mercenaire se réveilla un peu plus tard et se redressa d'un coup, la respiration haletante, le cœur battant la chamade, en sueur. De quoi avait-il bien pu rêver pour se retrouver dans cet état ? Était-ce de son propre fait ou la faute de l'antidote de Mukotsu ?

Il se redressa et amorça un mouvement pour s'asseoir . . . pour se figer une fois sur son séant. _Oh merde . . ._ S'il avait ignoré que Mukotsu était le seul de la bande à pouvoir fabriquer des antidotes, il aurait dit que l'effet secondaire était dû à Jakotsu qui aurait rajouté un ingrédient spécial dans la mixture.

Complètement mal à l'aise, le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil furtif en direction de Kagura tout en restant complètement immobile sur son futon. De toute façon, bouger n'était pas dans son intérêt pour le moment . . .

**xXxXx**

Après s'être séchée puis changée, Kagura s'était mollement allongée sur son futon histoire de faire un petit somme. Apparemment Bankotsu allait mieux et elle entendait même son souffle lent et régulier qui semblait vouloir la bercer. Le contrepoison avait peut-être le besoin de sommeil comme effet secondaire . . . Ou peut-être n'y en avait-il aucun. Le mercenaire était peut-être tout simplement épuisé.

Alors qu'elle repensait au mauvais temps - qui suscitait en elle autant de mal-être - et au youkaï qui pouvait bien commanditer pareille tempête, d'autres bruits se mêlèrent à ceux de la tourmente Après quelques secondes à tendre l'oreille, la démone s'aperçut qu'ils venaient de Bankotsu.

Tournant la tête dans sa direction, la sorcière du vent le vit s'agiter dans son sommeil et haleter. Il poussait parfois de longs gémissements suivis de profonds soupirs. Il rêvait, sans aucun doute. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans un tel état ? De quoi pouvait-il bien rêver ? Ou bien . . . ou bien cela était-il un effet secondaire de l'antidote ?

Alors qu'elle en était là de ses questions, Kagura vit Bankotsu se redresser puis se figer. De là où elle était, elle cru voir ses yeux s'écarquiller alors qu'il semblait figé sur place comme une statue de marbre sculptée dans un moment d'incrédulité totale.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le troubler ainsi ? Et pourquoi ce coup d'œil dans sa direction ? C'était sa présence qui le troublait ainsi ? Peut-être avait-il oublié qu'elle était là, elle aussi ? Serait-il possible que l'antidote le prive un moment de sa mémoire ? Il n'y avait aucune certitude, mais pourquoi ne pas tenter de savoir ce qu'il en était ?

« Dis, commença-t-elle en s'asseyant à son tour, tu comptes vraiment brûler cette auberge ? »

**xXxXx**

Bankotsu sursauta en voyant Kagura se redresser et lui poser une question. Légèrement paniqué, il s'assura que les draps du futon étaient bien arrangés pour couvrir le bas de son corps et son . . . ahem . . . problème. C'était certain, Mukotsu allait payer autant pour le goût affreux de sa mixture que pour ce qui était en train de lui arriver ! Et il s'assurerait personnellement qu'il retienne bien la leçon, à vie ! Heureusement que Jakotsu n'était pas là pour voir ça . . .

Surprenant le regard pénétrant de la démone qui le fixait sans ciller, le leader des Shichinintai se souvint qu'elle venait de lui poser une question. Autant y répondre et faire semblant de ne pas avoir de problème. Ne pas avoir d'attitude louche, surtout pas. Il devait rester calme et son 'problème' finirait bien par partir tout seul . . .

« Et pourquoi je ne voudrais pas ? répondit-il après un bref regard à l'intention de son bas-ventre. Après tout, c'est en partie à cause de cet aubergiste que je me suis fait droguer ! »

**xXxXx**

Suspicieuse, Kagura jaugeait le jeune mercenaire qui trouvait des arguments pour massacrer des gens. Pas qu'elle n'ait jamais tuée personne, mais bon là n'était pas la question. Non, ce qui l'était, c'était de savoir si le fait qu'il parle de drogue était le fait du contrepoison, ou de fierté masculine qui ne voulait pas admettre qu'un serpent ait pu le mettre dans cet état. Enfin en y réfléchissant bien il avait déjà dit la même chose tout à l'heure. Apparemment, il devait être trop fier pour reconnaître la vérité. Bien qu'être empoisonné n'était forcément très glorieux non plus.

Mais ce qui l'intrigua le plus, c'était surtout le fait que Bankotsu lançait de fréquents regards mi-paniqués mi-suppliants en direction de son bas-ventre recouvert par les draps de son futon. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le paniquer à ce point ? Elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle n'en savait absolument rien.

Elle décida de ne pas creuser le sujet immédiatement, mais plutôt de sonder ce qu'il pensait de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre.

« Encore cette histoire, hein ? Enfin serpent ou pas serpent, c'est de ta faute si tu es venu dans cette auberge. En plus, j'ai fait comprendre à l'aubergiste qu'il risquait de bientôt mourir. Il va sans doute se pendre avant que tu ne brûles cet endroit. »

**xXxXx**

« Ça ne m'empêchera pas de brûler son auberge quand je partirai d'ici ! » s'exclama Bankotsu avec une moue qui aurait pu être qualifiée de boudeuse en d'autres circonstances.

Le jeune homme était dans la mouise, et c'était peu dire. Ses tentatives de concentration restaient vaines. Son problème ne semblait pas vouloir se résorber tout seul. Il avait même tendance à empirer . . . Mais au moins Kagura n'avait rien remarqué. Enfin, il l'espérait de toutes ses forces malgré les coups d'œil persistants de la sorcière du vent. _Et merde . . ._

Il était foutu . . . Oh Mukotsu allait goûter à des tortures pires que celles de l'enfer pour avoir osé l'humilier de la sorte, ça il le jurait ! Mais et si jamais Jakotsu venait à l'apprendre ? _Oh merde . . . Je suis dans la merde !_ Il serait capable de soudoyer de maître des poisons pour qu'il fasse une potion indétectable au goût et à l'odeur avec uniquement les effets secondaires de cet antidote. Et si jamais cela venait à se répandre au sein de la bande, il n'en verrait jamais le bout . . .

Non non non, il devait avant tout se calmer et se détendre. Si jamais il commençait à trop montrer de signes de panique et que Kagura n'avait encore rien remarqué, elle ne tarderait pas à le faire et poserait des questions. Des questions qui deviendraient vite _très_ embarrassantes.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux pour s'exhorter au calme. Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit : pourquoi ne pas penser à quelque chose de vraiment écœurant ? Quelque chose comme . . . euh . . . voyons . . . Mukotsu sans ses vêtements . . . _Eww . . . Abominable !_ Oh et pourquoi pas ça ? Kyôkotsu en train d'avoir un rapport sexuel avec Naraku . . . _Argh ! Je suis en train de me traumatiser à vie ! ! ! _Le réel de la scène se déroulant sous ses paupières clauses lui retourna l'estomac et il sentit monter en lui une vague de nausée.

_Hmm ?_ Bankotsu resta un instant indécis devant l'image qui devenait plus flou dans son esprit pour finalement être remplacée par une autre qui se précisa peu à peu . . . Eh ! ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'à la place de Kyôkotsu et Naraku, il se voyait avec Jakotsu ? _Oh merde !_

Le jeune chef rouvrit les yeux, luisant de sueur et la respiration plus saccadée que jamais. Le foutu effet secondaire de ce fichu antidote lui faisait un effet étrange et commençait à le faire douter de sa sexualité. Bon, il devait bien admettre que Jakotsu ressemblait assez à une femme avec ses traits fins et sa voix aiguë et qu'à part un détail en moins et un autre en trop, il . . .

Bankotsu écarquilla les yeux, au comble de l'horreur alors que son problème, qui avait commencé à disparaître, revenait en force. Si jamais Jakotsu venait à savoir ce qu'il avait été sur le point de penser . . . _Merde ! Merde ! Merde !_ Non, du calme. Il ne pourrait jamais être au courant si il ne le lui disait pas. Et aucune chance qu'il le fasse.

Se calmer. Oui, il devait tout d'abord commencer à se calmer. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et se concentra. _Inspirer . . . Expirer . . . Inspirer . . . Expirer . . . Inspirer . . . Expirer . . ._

**xXxXx**

Kagura commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur la santé mentale du jeune homme. Non seulement il avait un goût prononcé pour les massacres et n'en montrait aucun remord, mais en plus il avait un comportement tout ce qu'il y avait de plus louche. Il fermait les yeux en grimaçant d'un air paniqué.

Et ça stressait la jeune démone qui ne savait pas à quoi l'attribuer. Bankotsu était-il réellement dérangé ou était-ce uniquement l'effet du contrepoison ? Elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle était complètement perdue . . .

Elle remarqua alors le regard rempli d'horreur du mercenaire – à croire qu'il venait de se voir indiquer le jour et l'heure de sa mort, enfin sa deuxième mort – avant qu'il ne se mette à respirer d'un air concentré, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus important au monde.

Un instant indécise, la sorcière du vent se leva et alla s'installer à côté de son futon, les jambes repliées sous elle. Ainsi, plus près, elle serait peut-être plus à même de voir et de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.

Elle observa le jeune chef de ses yeux écarlates, luisants de curiosité et d'envie de comprendre. Après tout, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, Jakotsu lui avait promis de 'délicieuses' heures de torture . . . Pas qu'elle soit pressée d'essayer son habileté dans ce domaine . . . Pas du tout même.

« Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Je n'en ai pas l'impression . . . »

Elle garda le silence une demi-seconde avant d'ajouter quelque chose, une étincelle d'appréhension dans les yeux et un éclat de colère dans la voix.

« Ah, je sais ! Tu fais de l'asthme ? C'est le petit gros . . . euh . . . Mukotsu qui essaye de te tuer indirectement avec son antidote ? »

Oh le sale Crapaud ! Si jamais il essayait de lui faire porter la mort de leur chef, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. De la sienne non plus d'ailleurs. Elle se la ferait cette espèce de limace baveuse, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle devait faire avant que Jakotsu ne lui tombe dessus ! Il ne l'aurait pas comme ça ! Elle ferait tout pour que Bankotsu reste en vie, même si cela signifiait l'emmener près d'Inu-Yasha et sa bande ! Idée inconsciente et complètement folle – ils le tueraient et elle avec – mais elle préférait ça plutôt que de porter un chapeau qui ne lui appartenait pas !

Bien décidée à ne pas rester là sans réagir et à voir la mort les cueillir tous les trois (oui, Mukotsu n'y échapperait certainement pas), elle se rapprocha encore un peu du jeune homme et tendit la main dans sa direction.

**xXxXx**

Bankotsu sursauta alors que la voix de la démone se faisait entendre, plus proche qu'elle ne l'était peu de temps avant. Il ouvrit les yeux et se remit à paniquer – réduisant à néant ses efforts de respiration contrôlée - alors qu'il s'apercevait qu'elle était à peine à quelques centimètres de lui. _Si près . . ._, susurrait une petite voix en lui. _Ta gueule toi !_, beugla-t-il intérieurement. Lentement, méthodiquement, discrètement, il tenta un repli stratégique.

« N-non, j-je ne f-fais pas d'asthme, » lui répondit-il sans arriver à maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix.

Il avait une irrésistible envie de fuir, d'oublier sa fierté, son état, et de prendre ses jambes à son cou, loin d'ici et de la moindre personne vivant sur cette terre. Seul. Oui, il voulait être seul. Seulement il ne le pouvait pas, encore trop faible. Et puis vu que son problème persistait, ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée du point de vue de la discrétion . . .

Mais ce qui était certain, c'était qu'il allait décapiter Mukotsu dès qu'il le reverrait ! Il lui arracherait la langue, retirerait ses entrailles encore fumantes et son cœur encore palpitant . . . Ouais . . . Charmante perspective . . . Mais pour ça, il devait d'abord se sortir de cette situation. Si jamais il le pouvait . . .

Ses pensées se brouillèrent dans son esprit alors qu'il posait les yeux sur Kagura et le jeune homme retint un gargouillement indistinct. _Qu'est-ce que . . . Non ! Non ! Non !_ Pourquoi est-ce que cela devait tomber sur lui, hein ! ? Pourquoi ?

Il était comme hypnotisé, incapable de détacher son regard de la démone. Ou plutôt de son décolleté. Kagura avait attaché son kimono de façon assez leste, peut-être pour être plus à l'aise, si bien que l'ouverture entre les deux pans de tissu laissait clairement voir sa peau pâle et la naissance de la rivière entre ses seins alors qu'elle se penchait un peu vers lui en tendant la main.

Oh ? Alors l'effet secondaire ne lui donnait pas que des pulsions homosexuelles ? Il lui donnait des pulsions tout court ? Un instant, Bankotsu eut envie de soupirer de soulagement. _Baka, ce n'est pas le moment. Tu as un grave problème à résoudre, tu te rappelles ?_

Comment pourrait-il l'oublier alors que ledit problème prenait des proportions de plus en plus alarmantes ? C'était à se demander comment il faisait pour encore se contrôler, pour ne pas sauter sur Kagura dans la seconde et la violer.

En un sens, cela ne l'aurait pas vraiment dérangé. Il était un homme normalement constitué et Kagura était une femme, et loin d'être laide en plus. Il n'y aurait eu que ça, il n'aurait sans doute pas cherché à se contenir.

Oui, mais Kagura n'était pas une femme normale. C'était une youkaï, une race que le jeune mercenaire avait toujours haïe. Quoi que soumettre un youkaï par la force, cela avait un certain charme en soit . . .

Non, ce qui l'arrêtait, ce qui l'aidait à se contenir, malgré le spectacle provoquant qu'elle lui offrait, c'était de savoir qu'elle avait été créée _à partir_ de Naraku. Autrement, elle était un peu comme sa jumelle, son double, voir sa fille.

En gros, s'il couchait avec Kagura, c'était comme s'il couchait avec Naraku. Et il n'était pas de ce bord-là, quoi qu'il ait pu avoir comme images en tête tout à l'heure. Et c'était à cause du contrepoison de toute façon.

Bon, il devait bien admettre que Naraku n'était pas désagréable non plus à regarder avec ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés, ses petits yeux rouges et ses traits fins. Si ce n'était sa voix grave et quelques attributs et trop – et d'autres en moins – il aurait presque pu passer pour une femme. Presque.

Mais son perpétuel air sadique, calculateur et manipulateur ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Pas du tout même. Jamais ô grand jamais, même si il devenait homosexuel – chose qu'il n'espérait vraiment pas – il n'aurait de telles pensées envers Naraku. Plutôt se crever les yeux ou s'arracher la langue. Voire les deux.

Et puis, avec la perversion qui suintait de tout son corps, qui savait les pratiques qu'il serait capable d'exercer durant l'acte sexuel ? A tous les coups, il pratiquait le sado-masochisme et les trucs de domination-soumission. Nul doute qu'il aimait dominer et faire souffrir son partenaire. Si ce dernier survivait jusqu'à la fin, bien entendu. Et qui savait s'il n'était pas capable de se servir de ses tentacules pour . . .

Un long frisson parcourut Bankotsu. _Merde !_ Bon sang ! Il pensait à un truc qui le dégoûtait, alors pourquoi son problème revenait-il au galop ! Et pourquoi avait-il pensé à _un_ partenaire pour Naraku au lieu d'_une_ partenaire ?

Le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains. Rhaaa ! Si seulement il pouvait ne plus penser à rien et faire le vide . . .

La main fraîche de Kagura sur son front lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique surpuissante qui traversa chaque cellule de son corps. L'intensité de son problème augmenta tellement, et de manière fulgurante, qu'il crispa ses mains sur le drap à le déchirer, tout en gémissant de douleur. Il allait mourir. Il allait exploser. Il allait exploser pour ensuite mourir. Ou alors, il pourrait faire en sorte que le problème cesse en . . .

Réalisant soudain dans quelle direction partaient ses pensées et sentant toujours la main de la sorcière du vent contre son front, il la repoussa violemment avant de se reculer de manière plus visible.

« P-pourquoi t'es aussi proche ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton à la fois bourru et saccadé.

Il regarda furtivement Kagura, juste le temps de lire la surprise dans ses yeux rouges, zyeuta une microseconde dans son décolleté et préféra fixer son regard sur les draps – pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé -, les murs, la porte, la lucarne, son Banryû . . . Enfin tout ce qui n'était pas la démone. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de résister à une autre 'attaque' de ce genre. Force était pour lui de constater qu'il cèderait sûrement à ses pulsions . . . Il déglutit bruyamment.

**xXxXx**

Kagura fixa Bankotsu dans les yeux, comme espérant y trouver une réponse à son état. Une réponse ? Non, pas exactement. _La_ réponse. Ce qui, apparemment, mettait mal à l'aise le jeune homme. Et entretenait en Kagura l'incompréhension totale. Ce qui la rendait encore plus curieuse et la vexait.

A force de supporter Naraku avec ses plans tordus et foireux, elle s'était mise à détester les cachotteries autant que le hanyô. Aussi, elle n'allait pas laisser sa 'victime' s'en tirer aussi facilement.

Elle remarqua distraitement que le jeune homme avait les yeux fixés sur elle mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait pour le moment. Non, c'était plus son air paniqué qui l'intriguait réellement. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait rien à craindre ici, sauf une quelconque réaction au contrepoison de Mukotsu. Était-ce réellement ce qui était en train de ce passer ?

Elle savait que ce n'était pas la première fois que ses pensées prenaient un tel tournant, mais vu qu'elle n'avait aucune autre dose d'antidote, comment savoir si les Shichinintai ne s'étaient pas rebellé contre leur chef, à son insu autant qu'à celui de Jakotsu ? Parce qu'il était évident qu'à moins d'être un comédien hors pair, l'efféminé n'était au courant de rien. Et de cette façon, Mukotsu réglait le problème en tuant le seul témoin qui pourrait prouver que Bankotsu n'avait pas été tué par ce qui l'avait empoisonné, mais par ce qui était censé le sauver. Oui, son plan était tout simplement parfait.

Sauf que Kagura n'avait pas l'intention de mourir, pas avant d'avoir pu profiter de tout son soûl d'une liberté bien méritée. Donc, pour se faire, elle ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour que Bankotsu survive à ce qui lui arrivait présentement. Ce qui commençait par un point essentiel : comprendre. Parce qu'une fois qu'elle aurait mis le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas, elle aurait plus de chances de trouver une manière de le résoudre.

Elle avança sa main avec plus de détermination lorsqu'elle vit le mercenaire se prendre la tête entre les siennes et la posa avec une certaine délicatesse sur son front. Il était moite de sueur et assez chaud, mais pas assez pour signaler de la fièvre. Mais peut-être n'était-ce là qu'un début ?

C'est alors qu'un gémissement de douleur lui fit de nouveau examiner Bankotsu. Elle remarqua immédiatement que le corps du jeune homme était traversé de violents frissons, qu'il transpirait sensiblement plus, qu'il avait les mains crispées sur les draps à tel point que ses jointures en étaient blanchies et qu'il haletait. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bon sang ! ?_

C'est alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux et la repoussa violemment alors qu'il reculait de manière visible. Quelle mouche pouvait bien le piquer ? Kagura marmonna entre ses dents sur l'imbécillité tout en se rasseyant de manière plus confortable.

A sa question, la sorcière du vent tiqua. Alors comme ça, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'approche, hein ? Seulement sa survie, et la sienne, seraient peut-être le fruit de ce rapprochement alors, bon gré mal gré, il lui faudrait s'y habituer.

Le mercenaire lui jeta un bref regard en biais, fixa l'amas de draps qui lui recouvrait le bas-ventre et les jambes, puis tout ce qu'il pouvait fixer et qui n'était pas elle. Soudain, Kagura eut une idée . . .

« Pourquoi je suis si proche ?, consentit-elle tout de même à lui répondre. Je me suis tout simplement dit que par ce moyen j'arriverais peut-être à savoir ce que tu caches . . . Tu m'as l'air bien perturbé pour un type clean. J'ai l'impression que tu fais en sorte que je ne vois pas quelque chose . . . Tu as des trucs à cacher ou c'est simplement l'antidote que te rend bizarre et à moitié fou ? »

Elle n'osa pas se rapprocher plus de lui, ne savant pas quelle serait sa réaction, mais l'envie était bel et bien là, grignotant peu à peu du terrain sur son asociabilité qui lui disait de rester là où elle était et qu'elle y était très bien.

Mais lorsqu'elle vit Bankotsu regarder une nouvelle fois en direction de son bas-ventre, ses suspicions ne firent qu'augmenter. Le jeune chef lui cachait vraiment quelque chose. Quelque chose qui se trouvait sous ces draps. Quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle voie.

La démone dut user de toute ses forces pour se retenir de se jeter sur lui pour se saisir des draps et les envoyer promener pour voir ce qui se cachait là-dessous. Mais elle se contint et prit son mal en patience. Elle n'avait pas envie de passer pour une curieuse. Bien qu'elle l'était tout de même. Un peu. Après tout, chacun avait quelque chose à cacher, non ? Même si elle aurait bien aimé savoir ce que c'était pour Bankotsu . . .

Remarquant qu'elle ne s'en sortirait jamais comme ça, elle préféra tenter de changer le cours de ses pensées.

« Sérieusement, pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ?, lui demanda-t-elle. C'est l'antidote ? Ne vas pas me faire une crise cardiaque, hein ! »

**xXxXx**

« J-je ne cache r-rien ! Et je ne suis pas fou ! »

Quel manque criant de crédibilité . . .

Bankotsu se remit à paniquer. Il était dans la merde. Six pieds en dessous de la surface, en fait. Kagura n'avait visiblement pas deviné ce qu'il tentait par tous les moyens de dissimuler, mais si elle continuait à insister, elle finirait bien par le savoir. _La honte ! ! !_ Enfin bon, c'était aussi un phénomène naturel, bien que provoqué par un composant . . . ma foi d'origine naturelle aussi.

Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas non plus répondre à ses questions, l'air de rien, et dire : « Oh, ce n'est rien. C'est juste l'antidote de Mukotsu qui me fait avoir une érection pas possible. Oh et je pense aussi à des trucs érotiques dignes des rêves les plus fous de Jakotsu. Rien de bien méchant, non ? » Ça ne se faisait vraiment pas ! Il avait tout de même sa fierté – enfin le peu qu'il lui restait - à conserver, non ?

Bankotsu essaya de s'éloigner doucement et lentement de Kagura, histoire de ne pas lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Il s'assura maintes et maintes fois que les draps ne le quittaient pas. Pas question de révéler bêtement ce qu'il cachait si soigneusement !

Mais prendre la fuite dans son état n'était pas une bonne idée. Et puis où irait-il ? La tempête hurlait toujours sa fureur au dehors alors sortir maintenant ne serait pas moins qu'un suicide. Il ne pouvait pas non plus retourner au bar, question de fierté.

La meilleure solution pour le moment était donc de s'éloigner de Kagura. Mais pendant combien de temps pourrait-il repousser l'inévitable ? Elle allait finir par savoir . . . C'était certain. Mais il ne devait pas se décourager. Il ne la laisserait pas gagner sans se battre au préalable.

« Non, non, pas de crise cardiaque, » répondit le jeune homme en maîtrisant mieux sa voix.

_Mais si cela continue comme ça, je vais réellement devenir fou !_, pensa-t-il néanmoins _in peto_.

**xXxXx**

Kagura commençait vraiment à douter de plus en plus de Bankotsu . . . Mais, contrairement au début, cela commençait à l'amuser et elle se prenait au jeu un peu malgré elle. A croire qu'elle avait hérité de l'esprit tordu de son créateur . . .

_Et le voilà qui recommence à bégayer,_ songea-t-elle. _Il me prend pour une aveugle ou quoi ?_

Pendant que le jeune homme s'éloignait assit, et à reculons, vers le côté opposé du futon, la sorcière du vent tenta de rassembler tous les éléments qu'elle avait pour tenter de trouver _la_ réponse qu'elle cherchait depuis un long moment déjà. Trop long à son goût.

_Alors voyons . . ._

Premièrement : Mukotsu avait fait une tête relativement bizarre et s'était montré cachottier alors qu'il parlait vaguement d'effets secondaires.

Deuxièmement : Bankotsu était étrange depuis son réveil, ou presque.

Troisièmement : Le jeune homme semblait particulièrement tenir à ne pas révéler à ses yeux à elle ce qu'il gardait soigneusement caché sous ses draps, au niveau de son bas-ventre.

Quatrièmement : Kagura était certaine qu'il n'avait pu prendre un objet se trouvant dans la chambre pour l'assassiner pour la bonne raison . . . qu'en dehors de son Banryû, d'un chandelier soutenant une bougie plus ou moins fondue, de deux kimono mouillés, d'une serviette trempée et qu'un broc d'eau, il n'y avait aucun objet dans cette chambre.

Cinquièmement : Ce qui la poussait donc à conclure que ce que cachait le mercenaire avait attrait à son corps lui-même. Et à une zone précise, très précise apparemment.

Elle savait instinctivement à quoi servait, en gros, cette zone. Après tout, pourquoi serait-ce différent de ce à quoi servait la sienne ? Mais, à moins qu'il n'ait eu un petit . . . 'accident', elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si gêné . . .

Mentalement, elle insulta Naraku pour ne pas lui avoir fourni plus d'explications sur le sujet. Pourquoi avait-il cru bon de lui apprendre seulement ce qui l'intéressait lui et uniquement lui ? Et sa volonté à elle, hein ! ? Question stupide, bien évidemment. Le hanyô n'avait strictement rien à faire de ce que elle elle désirait. Seul sa petite personne comptait !

Soudain, une idée la traversa. Pourquoi n'essayerait-elle pas ça ? Oui, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, elle avait été créée à partir de Naraku. A partir de sa chair, non ? Un frisson de dégoût parcourut la démone lors de ce rappel sur sa naissance et ses origines. Après tout, elle n'était qu'un détachement, qu'un clone de Naraku, rien de plus . . .

Kagura tenta de se concentrer sur ce que la chair pouvait garder en elle, sur ce qu'elle pouvait emmagasiner comme souvenirs. Parce qu'elle voulait _savoir_.

Elle était plus que ça, plus qu'un clone ou qu'une vulgaire contrefaçon. N'était-elle pas dotée de sa personnalité propre, d'envies et de sentiments ? N'entreprenait-elle pas des choses contraires à ce que Naraku aimerait ? Des choses qui lui donneraient libre cours pour la tuer ? Oui, comme lorsqu'elle allait voir Sesshômaru pour lui donner quelques petits indices . . .

En pensant ainsi au taïyoukaï d'or et d'argent mêlé, elle s'égarait et se perdait dans un sujet qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle cherchait à l'origine à comprendre. Pourtant, la sensation de milliers de papillons voletant dans son ventre n'était pas, à proprement parler, désagréable. Sensation qu'elle ressentait invariablement à chaque fois qu'elle voyait ou pensait à l'inuyoukaï.

Une sensation qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ni à analyser. Parce que Naraku n'avait pas non plus cru bon de lui inculquer les choses relatives à l'amour. Ni celles de la sexualité, bien entendu.

Ce furent pourtant cette ignorance et les papillons en elle qui déclenchèrent tout. Une vague suffocante sembla la submerger toute entière. Une vague hurlante, brûlante . . . pleine d'images et de vérités. Tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir était désormais à sa portée, tout près, si près . . . en elle . . .

Au moment même où elle assimila la moindre information qui lui avait été transmise, le souffle court, elle ouvrit les yeux avec un air à la fois étonné et choqué. Surtout choqué, en fait. Et un peu incrédule aussi. Avec un zeste de gêne.

Incapable de parler, elle se contenta de fixer Bankotsu de ses yeux rouges légèrement écarquillés.

**xXxXx**

Bankotsu vit Kagura fermer les yeux dans un effort visible pour se concentrer sur . . . quelque chose. Il ignorait quoi, mais ne préférait pas chercher à le savoir. Il était déjà assez en sueur comme ça pour ne pas en rajouter une couche supplémentaire.

Il continua à reculer, lentement, puis se figea immédiatement alors qu'elle ouvrait de grands yeux à la fois étonnés et choqués. Le jeune homme déglutit avec difficulté et essaya encore de reculer. Malheureusement pour lui, il oublia que son futon et le sol était séparés par deux petites marches. Il ne s'en rappela que lorsqu'il fut trop tard, alors qu'il tombait sur le dos dans un grognement rauque et que sa tête heurtait le sol avec un bruit mat.

Il grogna une nouvelle fois alors qu'il se redressait tout en se frottant l'arrière de la tête pour diminuer la douleur de l'impact.

« Aïe . . . Merde . . . » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même avant de rouvrir les yeux pour les fixer de nouveau sur la démone qui se trouvait désormais un peu plus loin et plus haut que lui.

**xXxXx**

L'esprit de Kagura avait maintenant bien enregistré ce petit supplément de connaissances et elle comprenait à présent la raison de la gêne de Bankotsu. Forcément, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir – chose nouvelle pour elle – en regardant le jeune homme qui, tout d'un coup, tomba à la renverse en contrebas.

Instinctivement, la première chose qu'elle fit fut de regarder s'il avait toujours ses draps dissimulateurs sur lui. Parce qu'elle avait envie de _voir_ pour _croire_. Parce que qu'est-ce qui lui garantissait que ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre n'était pas un simple tissu de mensonges ? Mais en même temps, si c'était la vérité, elle avait une petite idée de ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver et elle n'en avait aucune envie. Mais si jamais c'était un mensonge . . . là, elle ne risquait rien, non ?

Malheureusement – ou heureusement ? - pour elle, les chers draps de Bankotsu n'avaient pas bougé et protégeaient toujours le bas-ventre du jeune homme. Kagura se rapprocha du bord pour mieux l'observer - tâchant de faire taire sa curiosité – et lui adressa un regard empli de compréhension et de pitié. Après tout, si elle ne pouvait pas _voir_, elle pouvait toujours _parler pour savoir_.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas de chance pour toi. Excuse-moi de l'angoisse que j'ai pu provoquer chez toi. A ce moment-là, j'ignorais encore ta . . . condition, » lui dit-elle, espérant faire montre d'assez de confusion pour le tromper.

Enfin elle n'était pas si feinte que ça, en fin de compte. Parce que si c'était réellement vrai, elle s'en voulait effectivement d'avoir fait pression sur Bankotsu de cette façon alors qu'il était dans un état si embarrassant pour lui. Tout ça pour des réponses qu'elle avait obtenues d'elle-même . . .

**xXxXx**

_D'accord . . ._, pensa Bankotsu après avoir vérifié que ses draps étaient toujours en place, _apparemment elle a deviné . . ._ C'était une situation embarrassante, très embarrassante. Encore plus alors qu'elle le regardait avec cet air-là, comme si il était quelque chose dont il fallait avoir pitié. Quoi qu'il devait bien avouer qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Le foutu effet secondaire de l'antidote de Mukotsu ne voulait pas partir tout seul et, à ce train-là, il allait devoir faire quelque chose pour s'en débarrasser. Mais ça, ça resterait entre sa main droite et lui. A moins que Kagura ne . . .

Le jeune homme détourna le regard, les joues en feu.

« T'as pas à t'excuser, c'est de la faute de Mukotsu. Je jure que dès que je le vois, je lui tranche la langue et je lui fais bouffer pour qu'il n'en parle ni à Jakotsu ni à Renkotsu ! Ils viennent à peine de me lâcher avec ma première . . . expérience. Pas envie que Renkotsu recommence à se marrer sur mon dos ou que Jakotsu verse de ce truc dans tous mes breuvages quand je ne m'y attends pas, » dit-il en frissonnant alors qu'il imaginait la scène.

Frisson de dégoût ou de plaisir, il ne sut le définir. Ce qui acheva le lui faire monter le rouge aux joues.

**xXxXx**

Kagura, partagée entre la compassion et l'envie de laisser le rire nerveux qui la guettait franchir ses lèvres, avança à quatre pattes vers Bankotsu et lui tendit la main, de sa hauteur, pour l'aider à se relever.

« Bon, il ne sert à rien de s'éviter maintenant, non ? Tu n'y es pour rien et je ne peux rien pour toi. Et puis, après tout, c'est natureeeel ! »

Oui, bon . . . Elle avait bien le droit de le taquiner encore un peu, non ? Surtout alors qu'il rougissait ainsi, si facilement. Elle était sûre qu'elle n'était pas prête de le revoir ainsi un jour . . .

« Pour ce qui est de Mukotsu, continua-t-elle, tu peux toujours le menacer pour le forcer à t'apprendre tout ce qu'il sait. Après tout, c'est toi le chef des Shichinintai, non ? Comme ça, quand tu n'en auras plus besoin, tu pourras le saigner sans problème. Tu pourrais même lui soutirer un mélange qui rend impuissant et le faire boire à Jakotsu pour qu'il arrête de te poursuivre de ses assiduités. Pour Renkotsu . . . eh bien si tu te débrouilles pour qu'il voit à quel point tu seras cruel avec Mukotsu, il la fermera sûrement de lui-même. »

La sorcière du vent s'arrêta net. Pourquoi était-elle en train de parler chiffons avec le chef des Shichinintai comme s'il était son meilleur ami ? Depuis quand pouvait-elle être si aimable avec lui ? Mais surtout, pourquoi éprouvait-elle encore ces bouffées de sadisme qui ne la dérangeaient plus tant que ça désormais ? Hmm . . . Sûrement Bankotsu qui lui envoyait encore des ondes négatives. Oui, c'était sûrement ça.

Une légère lueur attira son regard et Kagura s'aperçut de l'absence des hurlements du vent. Elle risqua un œil en direction de la lucarne et constata avec joie que la tempête semblait enfin s'être calmée, presque aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était déclenchée. Avec tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle en avait complètement oublié la tourmente au-dehors.

En observant mieux, elle vit que de gros nuages noirs assombrissaient encore le ciel, laissant de très rares éclaircies possibles. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'aucun d'eux deux ne s'était rendu compte de la fin de la nuit . . .

**xXxXx**

Bankotsu haussa un sourcil alors qu'il attrapait avec incertitude la main de la démone qui lui proposait son aide.

« C'est vrai, à quoi ça sert maintenant que tu es au courant, » répondit-il en roulant des yeux.

A la rigueur, il ne lui resterait pas un peu de pudeur, il pourrait aussi bien enlever se draps et lui montrer ce qu'elle ratait et ainsi lui faire comprendre que si, lui ni pouvait rien, elle, au contraire, pouvait encore faire quelque chose.

Immédiatement, il se mit à rougir à cette simple pensée qu'il pourrait encore se passer quelque chose avec Kagura. _Non non non !_ C'était quelque chose qui se serait pas, qui ne _pouvait pas_ être ! Mais en même temps, ça serait tellement agréable de . . . _Non j'ai dit ! ! !_

Perdu dans la lutte entre ses pensées contradictoires, il n'entendit même pas la boutade de la youkaï. Ce ne furent que ses propositions qui lui firent reprendre contact avec la réalité. De bonnes propositions. Qu'il écouta avec intérêt.

« Pas mal, reconnut-il. Je pourrais en effet me servir de cette façon de Mukotsu. L'idée de rendre Jakotsu impuissant est bonne, mais je ne sais pas si il me le pardonnerait un jour. Hmm . . . Non, probablement jamais en fait. Mais je pourrais plutôt essayer sur Renkotsu pour commencer – bien que étant moine à l'origine il ait fait vœu d'abstinence – et m'en servir pour un peu mieux contrôler Jakotsu. Ouais ouais, c'est une idée ça ! »

Du coin de l'œil, il s'aperçut que Kagura s'était complètement désintéressée de lui et qu'elle regardait désormais par la lucarne, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Se demandant bien ce qui, ici, pouvait bien être plus intéressant que lui, le jeune homme suivit son regard. Il remarqua alors que la tempête était terminée, de même que la nuit.

Il soupira. Tout semblait enfin se calmer et prendre fin. Baissant les yeux, allant même jusqu'à soulever la couverture puis à l'écarter alors qu'il voyait que son problème semblait, lui aussi, se résorber. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

« Bon, eh bien on dirait que je vais enfin pouvoir quitter cet endroit pourri pour partir à la recherche de ma bande, » souffla-t-il doucement.

**xXxXx**

A l'entente de la voix du jeune homme, Kagura tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction. Lui aussi semblait absorbé dans la contemplation de ce qu'il se passait au-delà de la petite lucarne de leur chambre. D'un coup d'œil rapide, elle remarqua qu'il avait repoussé ses draps. Seule un léger renflement sous son kimono témoignait désormais de ce qu'avait pu être son problème. _Je ne me suis donc pas trompée. Pour une fois que Naraku m'a été d'une quelconque utilité . . ._

Le doux murmure de Bankotsu lui fit froncer les sourcils. Oui, la tempête et la nuit terminées, les dangers du poisons et les effets secondaires de l'antidote oubliés, plus rien ne les retenaient ici, tous les deux, dans cette chambre d'auberge. Non, ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ensemble et, une fois dehors, ne redeviendraient plus que les pions de Naraku. En fait, rien n'aurait changé.

Pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliqua pas, son cœur – qu'elle n'avait plus dans sa poitrine – lui fit mal. Comment cela fut possible est une autre histoire sur laquelle nous n'épiloguerons pas ici.

« Personnellement, je suis désœuvrée, répondit-elle d'une façon nonchalante. Naraku manigance je ne sais trop quoi dans son coin je ne sais trop où, alors pour l'instant je n'ai rien de particulier à faire. Ce n'est pas plus mal d'ailleurs. Vu que je suis tranquille, je peux me prélasser au soleil toute la journée. »

Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne le ferait jamais, aimant trop s'occuper, même à des choses insignifiantes - ou à suivre les déplacements d'un certain taïyoukaï grâce aux échos du vent – pour rester à ne rien faire.

Quoi que non, aujourd'hui, même sans ordres, elle aurait quelque chose à faire : chercher des indices et des renseignements sur celui qui avait ainsi déchaîné une tempête comme si c'était quelque chose que tout le monde pouvait faire.

Jetant un regard à la fois anxieux et curieux vers l'extérieur par l'intermédiaire de la petite lucarne de leur chambre, ses doigts se crispèrent un instant sur son éventail replié. _Je me demande bien qui est capable de manipuler le temps à ce point-là . . ._

« Si lors de ta recherche, tu tombais sur Inu-Yasha et sa bande, tiens-moi au courant que je puisse m'occuper, » ajouta-t-elle.

Oui, parce qu'elle n'avait tout de même pas l'intention de lui dire ce qu'elle comptait réellement faire une fois qu'ils se seraient séparés. Même si ils avaient passé une nuit ensemble – une oreille extérieure aurait pu mal interpréter cette pensée si elle avait été dite à voix haute – elle n'avait pas non plus l'intention de tout lui révéler.

Se levant d'une façon nonchalante, elle alla ramasser son kimono encore trempé par sa brève sortie sous la pluie et pesta contre elle-même. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas étendu au lieu de le laisser en boule au pied de son futon ! ? _Quelle imbécile !_

Elle soupira en pensant qu'elle allait devoir rester un peu plus longtemps dans cette auberge, le temps de faire sécher tout ça . . .

« Et interdiction de cramer l'auberge tant que j'y reste, ok ? » lança-t-elle à Bankotsu tout en secouant son kimono pour enlever le trop-plein d'eau.

**xXxXx**

Bankotsu se leva et s'étira avant de se diriger vers son kimono et Banryû, qu'il attrapa.

« C'est d'accord, accepta-t-il. Si je trouve cet imbécile, je t'en ferai part. Disons comme . . . quel est le terme, déjà ? Ah oui : un prêté pour un rendu. Tu es restée à me veiller sans y être forcée – autre qu'avec des menaces – et tu n'y étais pas obligée – bon un peu quand même. Alors si je les croise, je te les laisse durant, disons . . . une semaine. Après, la nature reprendra ses droits et le premier arrivé sera le premier servi. Mais si je peux faire autre chose . . . »

Le jeune homme s'interrompit alors qu'il prenait puis reniflait son kimono. _Pouah ! Mais il empeste !_ Il ne retint une grimace de dégoût qu'avec peine. L'odeur de sueur était écœurante, tout comme celle du vomi ! Autant dire qu'il ne pouvait remettre quelque chose sentant aussi fort ! Il allait devoir le laver avant . . . Ce qui impliquait de trouver d'autres vêtements . . . O_u de garder ce kimono._

Car oui, rien ne l'empêchait de garder celui que l'aubergiste lui avait prêté, et maintenant donné. Parce qu'après avoir été empoisonné ici, il n'allait certainement pas le lui rendre ! Ou plutôt si, mais avec les intérêts ! Oui oui, cela lui plaisait même beaucoup !

Il se dirigea vers la porte alors que la démone ramassait puis secouait son kimono et retint un petit rire.

« J'ai compris. Mais ne t'étonne pas si en sortant tu ne trouves que des cadavres. Je vais me défouler un peu avant de partir. »

**xXxXxcx **

_Autrement dit, il va tout massacrer sur son passage._ Cette perspective n'étonnait guère Kagura, surtout venant de la part du mercenaire. Mais si il disait ça, c'était sûrement parce qu'il restait persuadé qu'il avait été empoisonné et ne voulait pas admettre la véracité de sa brève rencontre avec son ennemi le serpent. _Aaah, les hommes et leur égo . . ._ Enfin bon, si il ne voulait pas admettre la vérité, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de dormir pour autant. Après tout, c'était sa vie et non la sienne.

Oui, c'était sa vie . . . Mais une vie qui ne lui appartenait pas dans sa totalité. Parce que le jour où Naraku déciderait qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui et de ses compagnons, il y mettrait fin en récupérant les Shikon no kakera qu'ils leur avait prêtés. Parce que, même dans l'idée spéculative et folle qu'ils réussissent à tuer Inu-Yasha, le seul véritable obstacle du hanyô, avec Sesshômaru, il s'empresserait de reprendre ce qui lui appartenait. Pour quelle raison les garderait-il en vie alors que ses ennemis seraient enfin morts ?

_Ce serait dommage_, se surprit à penser la démone à l'allure de jeune femme. Elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec Bankotsu, même s'il était le seul de sa bande à être ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais . . . Oui, passer une nuit ainsi, loin de Naraku et ses magouilles, loin d'Inu-Yasha et sa bêtise, loin de Sesshômaru et sa fierté . . . Ainsi, elle avait enfin pu apprécier pleinement de vivre . . .

Certes, elle avait été obligé de veiller sur Bankotsu, de déjouer ses secrets et avait ainsi pu apprendre de nouvelles choses . . . Mais tout cela ne lui avait pas déplu. Parce qu'elle avait compris que c'étaient les petits désagréments de la vie et que cette dernière n'était pas faire que d'ordres et d'obéissance, de sommations et de soumission. Durant cette nuit, elle avait été libre de faire ce qu'elle désirait, comme elle le désirait. Et elle avait aimé. Et elle désirait plus que jamais goûter de nouveau à ce fruit que Naraku lui interdisait depuis sa 'naissance', sa 'création'.

Mais elle savait aussi que, dès qu'ils quitteraient tous deux cette auberge, tout redeviendrait exactement comme avant, que rien n'aurait changé. Peut-être même qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais.

Mue par une envie soudaine qu'elle ne saurait jamais expliquer par autre chose que le fait qu'en cette seconde précise elle en avait eu envie, elle se dirigea vers Bankotsu qui venait juste d'ouvrir la porte, lui passa devant et se planta devant lui. Lisant la surprise dans ses yeux, elle lui saisit doucement le visage, le força à baisser la tête et déposa ses lèvres avec légèreté sur son front.

« Il paraît que c'est une sorte de tradition porte-bonheur chez les humains, à ce que j'ai entendu dire, lui dit-elle avant de lentement reculer sans le regarder. Alors reste en vie pour que l'on boive de nouveau du sake ensemble, c'est ma seule requête. »

Sur ses mots, elle passa à côté de lui, le repoussa et lui ferma la porte de la chambre au nez.

**xXxXx**

Bankotsu ouvrit la porte lorsqu'il sentit Kagura se rapprocher, puis la vit le dépasser pour s'arrêter devant lui. Que pouvait-elle bien lui vouloir ? Il avait oublié de dire ou de faire quelque chose ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait soudainement envie de . . .

_Mon pauvre,_ s'admonesta-t-il en retenant avec peine de secouer la tête avec un air désolé, _il faut croire que le contrepoison de Mukotsu n'est pas la seule source de tes pensées pas nettes . . . Ou alors il fait toujours effet . . . Oui, ça doit être ça . . ._

Mais son cœur battit plus fort dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Kagura se poser avec douceur sur son visage puis lorsqu'il vit celui de la sorcière du vent lentement se rapprocher du sien.

Non, elle n'allait pas . . . Mais pourtant on aurait dit qu'elle . . . Oui, mais non, elle . . . Oh et puis au diable ses hésitations, il verrait bien !

Fermant les yeux, tendant les lèvres, il attendit.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de sentir la bouche de la démone effleurer légèrement son front ! Son front, non mais vous vous rendez compte ! ? Elle avait devant elle un séduisant jeune homme au meilleur de sa forme – il refusait de croire que le contrepoison y était encore pour quelque chose – et elle ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de l'embrasser sur le front ! _Merde !_

Il ouvrit les paupières, complètement abasourdit, et les fixa sur Kagura. Mais cette dernière regardait ailleurs, les yeux dans le vague. Elle lui sortit une histoire abracadabrante de tradition porte-bonheur avant de lui demander de ne pas mourir pour qu'ils puissent de nouveau boire du sake ensemble. Puis elle passa à côté de lui sans lui adresser un seul regard, le repoussa sans ménagement et lui claqua la porte au nez !

Un instant, Bankotsu en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de lui faire là ! ? Une tradition porte-bonheur ? _Mon cul ouais ! Dis plutôt de façon claire que tu es devenue accro à moi, Kagura . . ._

Ouais, c'était sûrement ça ! Passer une nuit entière avec lui avait certainement dû la faire tomber sous son charme ravageur et irrésistible. Il s'était sous-estimé si maintenant il arrivait à faire plier les youkaï . . . Oh oui ! Il avait un sacré potentiel à exploiter !

Bon, c'était bien beau, mais cela ne lui disait toujours pas comment réagir face à ce que venait de faire puis de dire Kagura. Instinctivement, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, il posa une main sur la porte avant de faire la même chose avec son front, fermant les yeux.

Que lui répondre ? Bizarrement, il n'eut pas à chercher. Les mots lui vinrent spontanément, sans qu'il puisse les contrôler.

« A qui crois-tu parler ? Je suis le chef des Shichinintai, je ne mourrai pas si facilement. Je tiens trop aux jolies femmes et au sake pour ça. Alors je reviendrai, c'est certain, souffla-t-il. Je reviendrai. »

Sur ces mots et après un dernier regard pour la porte close, il recula de quelques pas et décida de quitter l'auberge. Mais pas sans sa petite compensation avant. Il fit le tour des chambres, une par une, et tua chacun des clients s'y trouvant. Tous dans leur sommeil.

Il fit ensuite un petit détour exprès pour aller trancher la tête de l'aubergiste et de ses filles. Il avait songé à les violer sous ses yeux d'abord, mais, bizarrement, il avait l'impression de sentir le regard de Kagura dans son dos, ce qui lui coupa toute envie. Alors il réveilla le petit homme obséquieux à coups de poings dans la figure et le força à le regarder tuer ses filles devant lui avant de lui appliquer le même châtiment.

Lui, un tantinet rancunier sur certains points ? Mais paaaaaaas du tout voyons ! Qu'allez-vous imaginer là ! ?

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de l'auberge, il n'avait toujours pas vu Kagura la quitter et renonça donc à y mettre le feu. Pour le moment, en tout cas. Parce qu'il reviendrait un jour finir ce qu'il avait commencé aujourd'hui.

Levant les yeux, il remarqua que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Sa petite vengeance lui avait pris plus de temps que prévu . . . Il se remit alors en route, à la recherche de son groupe, laissant derrière lui une auberge baignée de sang dont les rigoles coulant parfois d'une fenêtre ici ou là faisaient penser à des larmes vermeilles.

Pas un seul instant il ne lui vint à l'esprit que c'était le moment passé avec Kagura qui avait duré bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Pas un seul moment il ne lui vint à l'esprit que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait Kagura.

Pas une seule seconde il ne lui vint à l'esprit qu'il allait bientôt mourir . . . une seconde fois.

**xXxXx**

Kagura resta longtemps adossée à la porte, bien longtemps après que Bankotsu lui ai répondu d'une voix absente, bien longtemps après qu'il soit parti. Bien longtemps après que son kimono ait fini de sécher.

Ce qu'elle fit pendant ce temps là ? Une chose toute simple : elle réfléchissait.

A quoi, vous demandez-vous ? Oh, à bien des choses.

A l'étrange tempête qui s'était déchaînée par l'intermédiaire d'une tierce personne.  
A Naraku et ses plans aussi lâches que foireux.  
A Inu-Yasha et sa bêtise énervante.  
A Bankotsu et à son entêtement ainsi qu'à son humour.  
A Sesshômaru et à sa fierté inaccessible.  
A Rin et à la chance qu'elle avait d'accompagner Sesshômaru.  
A Bankotsu et à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux.  
A sa liberté qu'elle aimerait retrouver un jour.  
Aux conséquences de cet étrange contrepoison fournit par Mukotsu.  
A Kanna et à son silence quasi persistant.  
Aux connaissances qu'elle avait acquises, aujourd'hui, grâce à Bankotsu.  
A la chance des Shichinintai de pouvoir vivre comme bon leur semblait malgré la menace omniprésente de Naraku.  
A Kohaku dont la 'vie' ne lui appartenait même plus.  
A Bankotsu et à ce que ses derniers mots avaient bien pu vouloir dire.  
A la vie qu'elle voulait mener, à la liberté qu'elle voulait goûter avant de mourir, un jour.  
A la nuit blanche qu'elle venait de passer.

. . .

Lorsqu'elle sortit de ses pensées, ce ne fut que grâce à un rayon de soleil entreprenant qui vint agréablement lui chatouiller le visage de sa chaleureuse lumière. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'aperçut que l'astre du jour était déjà haut dans le ciel, presque à son zénith. Combien de temps était-elle restée dans cet état quasi léthargique ? Combien de temps était-elle restée ainsi, perdue, à penser à tout et à rien ?

Se relevant avec lenteur, la sorcière du vent alla ramasser ses affaires, soit son kimono enfin sec. Elle se changea comme un automate, son esprit de nouveau séparé de son corps. Instinctivement, comme si elle voulait garder un souvenir de cette nuit qu'elle ne voulait pas oublier, elle emporta avec elle le kimono blanc qui avait su réchauffer sa chair glacée.

Sortant de la chambre, longeant, le couloir, descendant l'escalier, traversant la salle commune, elle évita sans les voir les longues flaques de sang collant, enjamba des cadavres mutilés comme de simples morceaux de bois, ignora les nuées de mouches noires qui bourdonnaient en chœur, festoyant à loisir, ainsi que les couinements des quelques rats qui avaient osé pointer le bout de leur museau, désormais teintés de vermeil.

Arrivée à l'extérieur, seules quelques flaques d'eau claire restaient les preuves de la tourmente qui s'était déchaînée dans la nuit. Le soleil, haut dans le ciel, avait achevé de faire disparaître les plus petites, incapables de résister à la chaleur de ses rayons dorés.

Tirant d'un geste fluide une plume de ses cheveux, Kagura s'envola dans le ciel azur, appréciant la douce caresse du vent sur son visage. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait souhaité ne plus ressentir cette sensation.

Toujours perdue dans ses pensées, Kagura ne savait pas que, désormais, cinq hommes se partageaient son cœur enfouit quelque part dans la chair de son créateur.

Naraku, qui représentait le père. Sadique, à qui l'on doit obéissance quoi qu'il arrive, mais qui veillait – enfin avait toujours un œil, guettant une quelconque trahison - parfois sur ses 'enfants'.  
Sesshômaru, l'idéal masculin. Beau, fier, mystérieux et inaccessible pour le commun des mortels.  
Inu-Yasha, le voisin qui vient quotidiennement nous chercher querelle. Bête et gamin, mais aussi persévérant et pas si méchant que ça.  
Kohaku, le jeune frère adopté. Timide, obéissant, n'ayant aucun droit sur sa vie.  
Bankotsu, l'amant possible. Beau, gentil mais avec du caractère, obstiné mais pas trop, marrant à ses heures, un peu idiot parfois.

Mais de cela, Kagura n'avait aucunement conscience, encore trop conditionnée par Naraku pour faire clairement le vide dans son esprit et ses sentiments. Non, elle n'était pas encore assez habituée pour s'en rendre compte.

Et, alors qu'elle volait dans le ciel, électron libre, jouet du vent, elle se demanda si, en évoquant les 'belles femmes', Bankotsu l'avait comprise dans le lot.

Un rire lointain, inquiétant, lui répondit, seul écho à ses innombrables interrogations . . .

* * *

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

* * *

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?  
__  
Ma fic, mon couple surtout, est-il crédible ?_

_Parce qu'il n'est pas courant, ne ?_

_Vous avez aimé ? Oui ? Non ?_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, laissez-moi une petite review !_

_Vous aussi, jeunes filles sources de mon inspiration. Surtout vous, d'ailleurs ! n.n_


End file.
